Un nuevo comienzo
by PrincesaRainbowDash
Summary: Rainbow, Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie, descubrirán nuevos cofres que tendrán que abrir por si solas, con el poder del amor encontraran las llaves y empezaran sus nuevos destinos! , ¿que les esperaran a nuestras amigas? ¿tendrán un cambio? ¿como se verán? ¿De quienes se enamoraran? ¿Quien tratara de impedir que logren su objetivo?
1. Los 6 nuevos cofres

Hola a todos este es mi otro fic, que empece a creear, (EN PONY)

Espero que les guste, habra romance cada capitulo se tratara de cada pony, y tambien abra partes de otros ojo! okay comecemos

Capitulo 1 Los nuevos 6 cofres.

La mane 6 estaban en el castillo hablando de todo lo ocurrido con tirek y las dazzlings (o como se escriba no le preste atencion al nombre)

Twilight: okey una vez mas!

Rainbow: HAY LO REPETIMOS COMO 57 VECES! Reunimos las llaves abrimos el cofre, vencimos a tirek y tenemos un castillo!

Twilight: Lo siento pero es que! AUN NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGAMOS UN CASTILLO!

Applejack: caramelo tranquilizate nosotras te ayudaremos no por nada somos las elementos de la armonia.

Todas: AJAM!

Rarity: ufs debo terminar esta coleccion de primavera, para darcelas a fancy!

Applejack: Fancy pants? El de el cumple de twili?

Rarity: -avergonzada lo de aquella vez (para el que no sepa es el episodo LA CREMA Y NATA )

Rarity: emm si...

Twilight: bueno parece que no te fue tan mal - dijo en tono burlon

Rainbow: ya escucho las campanas

Rarity: Graciosas! -Dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba en su trono.

Cuando las 6 se sentaron, en sus tronos aparecieron 6 cofres frente de ella con una forma de corazon tenian el mismo color que los elementos.

Spike: WOOW! QUE SON?!

Twilight: no tengo ni la menor idea, habra que decirle a la princesa celestia

Spike: dime!

Twilight: spike toma nota! Querida princesa celestia! Queremos informarles que encontramos 6 cofres, que nos brindo nuestro castillo en, no tenemos idea de que son o que hacen, pero suponemos que usted debe saber! att: Tu fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle!

~~~~~~10 segundos~~~~~~~~~~

Spike eructo un fuego verde y azulado,

Spike: ehjem ejem, Querida Twilight No tengo ni idea de 6 cofres, es algo nuevo, pero ire rapidamento con luna para averiguarlo!

*guardia*: LA PRINCESA CELESTIA Y LA PRINCESA LUNA

Todas: eso fue rapido

Celestia: vine en cuando recibi el mensaje, Asi que tiene forma de corazon y de sus elementos?!

Pinkie: debe haber una super sopresa en cada uno como reunimos las llabes?

Luna: nunca habia visto nada asi!

Celestia: yo tampoco pero creo que tiene algo que ver con el amor, asi que la mejor pony que conosco es cadence deberian hablar con ella ella debe saber que es!

Twilight: buena idea!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~EN CAMINO EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las mane 6 fueron recibidas por el guardia flash sentry..

Flash Sentry: Sus altezas la princesa twilight sparkle! y sus amigas!

Cadence: JEJEJE, Twilight no te veia desde lo de tirek!

Shining: hey hermanita me da mucho gusto verte pasa algo te noto seria?

Twilight: nesesitamos hablar con cadence en privado

Shining: entiendo cosas de mujeres las dejo... -dijo mientras se retiraba

Cadence: ocurre algo? -Notando los corazones

Rainbow: SI! Ejm... el castillo nos dio, bueno los elementos nos dieron estos cofres con forma de corazon que no sabemos ni que son

Cadence: Woow! Les are una peque a rebision de magia!

Todas aceptaron

Cadence: bueno deacuerdo a mi magia son cofres de amor, cada una recibira la llave en cuando encuentre a ese pony especial

Rainbow: QUE COSA! - dijo asqueada

Rarity: Awww ! AMOR! -Dijo enamorada

Twilight: Amor?

Cadence: Si!,

Rainbow: como tenemos a nuetro pony especial no entiendo

Cadence: -rio* bueno! como decirles, el amor es algo hermoso es cuando una persona siente algo por un pony que y ese pony por ella, ! y se hacen novios y se casan tiene hijos y viven felices por siempre

Rainbow: si entendi

Applejack: pero ni estamos enamoradas...

Cadence: bueno como mi magia decia, hay 3 de ustedes que si estan y 3 de ustedes que muy pronto estaran

Rainbow: Quienes son esas 3? -Dijo algo nerviosa

Applejack: pues como voy a ser honesta yo no!

Cadence: eso lo se

Rarity: bueno admito que me gusta Fancy

Twilight: bueno ya saben el chico de otro mundo

Applejack: flashy sentry s2 - dijo con corazones

Pinkie: yo no estoy enamorada, o si? o no? o si? o no?

Cadence: tu no pinkie, ni fluttershy, dashie? hay algun pony?

Rainbow: quien?yooo? -dijo riendo nerviosamente * yo jamas me enamoraria!

Applejack: vamos admitelo no nos reiremos lo prometemos las otras lo confesaron!

Rainbow: nop lo dire, lo dire cuando me sienta lista!

Todas: okey!

Twilight: bueno nos tenemos que ir! adios cadence

Cadence: No esperen! Ya tan pronto? apenas llegaron quedence esta semana! -dijo contenta y alegre

Todas: Ammm

Rarity: si yo quiero quedarme que piensan?

Twilight: buenoo esta bien nos quedaremos

Cadence: que bueno porque los wonderbolts se quedaran tambien!

Rainbow: ENCERIO! -Dijo emocionada* Digo encerio? -esta vez mas calmada y relajada

Las 5 chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones menos dash que quedo con cadence

Cadence: ES SOARIN EL DE LOS WONDERBOLTS?

Rainbow: solo se puso algo rojisa, bajo y subio la cabeza

Cadence: la verdad hacen linda pareja.. -dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto dejando a dash enrojesida de verguenza.


	2. Me gustas

Okey este es el capitulo 2 Los wonderbolts vienen !

Capitulo 2 "Me gustas"

Era un bonito dia en el imperio de cristal, Cadence estaba en una reunion importante, Shining aseguraba el castillo,

La mane 6 estaban desayunando...

Appelajck: Y... piensas decirnos quien es ese chico?

Rainbow: Yo no voy a decir nada!

Pinkie: SOMOS TUS MEJORES AMIGAS DEBERIAS DECINOR!

Rainbow: lo se pero es mucha verguenza!

Twillight: esta bien dejenla si no quiere no quiere, lo dira cuando se sienta lista! -dijo mientras comia un pastelito de limon

Rarity: en fin! Ohi que habra un baile muy especial hoy en la noche y me tome en mejores los trajes de la gala del galope, bueno en arreglar! -dijo contenta

Fluttershy: si... pero esta vez estemos juntas y divirtamonos! no como la ultima vez -*RECORDANDO LO QUE PASO EN LA GALA DEL GALOPE* (EPISODIO 26 DE LA TEMPORADA 1)

Rainbow: jajaja eso fue imnolvidable!

Applejack: Jejeje yo lo siento por el paste!

Rarity: no te preocupes si no fuera por el pastel no me hubiese dado cuenta d elo cretino que era

Rainbow: si, ya podrias ser asi tu.. -dijo en tono burlon

Rarity: YO SOY GENEROSA! NO UNA INGRATA!

Todas: ajm!

Rarity: okey dashie! pensaba que ya no tienes nada que hacer me acompa arias iba a pasear por el castillo!

Rainbow: No lose tenia el dia pleaneado - dijo mientras pensaba lo que iba hacer *Dormir* *Volar un rato *dormir* y *dormir*

Rarity: Porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -Dijo mientras ponya ojos suplicantes!

Rainbow: Oghhhs! esta bien pero espero que no sea aburrido!

Rarity: Gracias! -Dijo emocionada

Applejack: espero que se diviertan porque yo y pinkie pie vamos a ir al concurso de comida

Pinkie: de seguro ganaremos ! -dijo retadoramente

Applejack: ese es el espiritu!

Twilight: okey yo me pasare el dia leyendo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mientras que con Cadence ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flash sentry: Princesa Cadence Los wonderbolts han llegado!

Cadence: Uh! diles que panse! -Dijo contenta (Pues ella tenia un plan)

Spitfire: Princesa cedence querias vernos?

Cadence: si! queria decirles que espero que se queden en mi castillo esta semana y que estan cordialmente invitados al baile de oto o! (jeje como en canterlot high)

Spitfire: Oh! nos encantaria, a mi equipo y ami

Soarin y Fleetfoot: aceptaron

Cadence: bueno, espero que disfruten su estancia!, Guardia porfavor llebalos a sus habitaciones

Sentry: ENSEGUIDA PRINCESA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con rarity y rainbow ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rarity: Que bueno que allas aceptado venir! Aremos muchas cosas recorreremos las tiendas! depues podemos comer algo! vistar algunos lugares!

Rainbow: no tengo ni idea como acepte! ... -dijo aburrida

Estaba llendo asus habitaciones cuando se econtraron con los wonderbolts

Spitfire: Vaya, vaya! pero si es rainbow!

Rainbow: eh. hola, spit

Fleetfoot: Como as estado?

Rainbow: Muy bien y ustedes?

Spitfire: Algo cansados, pero bueno, te vemos pronto -dijo contenta

Soarin: solo quedo mirando y la seguia viendo cuando camiba hasta que doble y desaparecieron,

Spitfire: Ocurre algo soarin?

Soarin: Que?! Yo? Que? -dijo confundido y nervioso

Spitfire: SOARIN! PORQUE TE DISTRES SIEMPRE! -Dijo enojada

Fleefooth: parece que cierto chico esta enamorado -dijo en voz coqueta

Spitfire: AH! Bueno! Eso lo cambia todo! -Dijo emocionada

Soarin: Yo no estoy enamorado de rainbow dash! -dijo delatando que estaba enamorado de ella

Spitfire: UH! Sabias que acabas de decirlo?

Soarin: Diablos! -dijo enojado y arrepentido por lo que dijo.

Soarin: ya no importa vinimos por la miscion okey terminemosla! -dijo desidido y avergonzado

Spitfire: jajaja cuando crees que la invite?

Fleetfoot: nose pero pronto! -dijo en tono burlon

~~~~~~~~~~ Con Rarity y rainbow ~~~~~~~~~~~

Rarity: ES SOARIN VERDAD?

Rainbow: he? de que hablas -dijo sonrojada

Rarity: lo sabia te gusta soarin! SE TE RE NOTA EN LA CARA!

Rainbow: pfss claro que no1

Rarity: -avansado mas asia ella* por supuesto que te gusta!

Rainbow: Bueno... Si te digo que un poco no lo diras?

Rarity: Okey prometido promesa pinkie pie!

Rainbow: que? jajaj! okey!

Rarity: la verdad tienes un buen ojo, soarin es un gran voladora y muy guapo! -dijo gui andole el ojo!

Rainbow: rarity! -dijo rega andola

Rarity: okey lo siento per es verdad!.. -dijo emocionada

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con twilight ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+

Estaba leyendo un libro de magia "AVANZADA"

Twilight: -caminaba cuando se choco con un gurdia

Twilgiht: Lo siento! No te vi estaba atenta... interrumpida por el guardia

Flash Sentry: No te preocupes Princesa Twilight Sparkle! -dijo sonriendo

Twilight: no tienes que decirme princesa dime Twilight...

Flash Sentry : Am.. Okey Prin... Digo Twilight ! -dijo algo sonrojado...

Twilight: bueno creo que despues te vere adios, dijo volviendo a leer.

Flash: *penso* - ME GUSTA LA PRINCESA? COMO NO PUEDE SER! ELLA NO SE FIJARIA EN ALGIEN COMO YO! O SI? NO NO CREO!

~~~~~~~~~~ CON Applejack y pinkie pie ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Volvian del concurso:

Applejack: vez pinkie somos un gran equipo! -dijo contenta por los dos trofeos!

Pinkie: SII! ESTE TROFE! ES SUPER INCREIBLE ES TAN HERMOS Y BRILLA !

Applejack: Espera que le contemos a las demas... mira etsa fluttershy (en el puesto de animales)

Pinkie: FLUTTERSHYYY! MIRA GANAMOS EL PRIMER LUGAR!

Fluttershy: Ohh.. que bonito trofeo, y grande tambien. que suerte tienen!

Applejack: creo que fue un dia largo volvamos al castillo!

Fluttershy: Okay.. amm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ En el castillo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Se preparaban para el gran baile cuando alguien toco a la puerta de la habitacion de rainbow,

Rainbow se llebo una gran sorpresa era...

quien era? Averiguenlo esta noche!

JEJEJE EN SUSPENSO...


	3. Baile de Otoño

Este es el capitulo 3, espero que les guste trato de hacerlo lo mas interesante :P

Capitulo 3 "El Baile de oto o"

Se preparaban para el gran baile cuando alguien toco a la puerta de la habitacion de rainbow,  
>Rainbow se llebo una gran sorpresa era (Previamente)<br>Era soarin!

Rainbow: Soarin?! -Dijo ella sorprendida.

Soarin: Este es un mal momento para invitarte al baile de oto o? -dijo medio nervioso.

Rainbow: -no entiendia nada la estaba invitando el a ella con todas las chicas que habia?

Rainbow: QUE?! -dijo mientras tenia la cara de WTF!

Soarin: sabia que no ibas a querer! deja no importa! -dijo triztemente

Rainbow: NO ESPERAA! -dijo antes de que se fuera* nunca dije que no queria! Yo si quiero ir con tigo! -dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

Soarin: Entonces paso por ti cuando estes lista! -dijo emocionada y se fue a su habitacion!

Rainbow -estab por cerrar la puerta en cuando Rarity aparecio

Rarity: bueno vaya vaya... parece que ya tenemos novio -dijo burlonamente y riendo

Rainbow: Perdon se orita fants! no queria molestarla -dijo en tono burlon

Rarity: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Te invito! -Dijo contenta

Rainbow: LO SE! -DIJO EMOCIONADA

Despues de minutos preparandoce las mane estaban listas hasta spike !

~~~~~~~~~~~En el baile~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rainbow estaba hablando con applejack y fluttershy cuando soarin se le ha cerco

Soarin: Bailas? -dijo contento y algo nervioso

Rainbow: eEhh, claro! -Dijo sonrojada

Applejack: bueno Parece que sierta pony conseguira su llabe!

~~~~~~~~~~ Con twilight ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twilight: Spike Aun no entiendo como las llabes! Ogh estas escuchando?

Spike: jejeje perdon! estoy mirando a esa pareja,

Twilight: que pareja? -dijo curiosa

Spike: esa ! -dijo se alando a soarin y rainbow bailando lento (Awwww s2)

Cadence: Eso es amor! -dijo con ojos de enamorada!

Twilight: bueno creo que una de notras al final si lograra abrir su caja de amor. -dijo riendo

El guardia de pelo azul, y piel naranja se ha cerco (osea flash)

Flash: disculpe prin... Twilight! Quieres bailar?

Twilight: -se sonrojo claro que si! -dijo contenta

Flash: Y como es ser princesa?

Twilight: Horrible!

Flash: tan malo? -dijo incredulo

Twilight: por suerte tengo buenas amigas que me ayudan, -dice mientras ve a sus amigas divirtiendoce.

Flash: ya veo! -dice contento

Twilight: y como es ser guardia?

Flash: la verdad es duro pero me gusta, Shining es un increible capitan y un gran principe.

Twilight: lo se es mi hermano mayor, -dice riendo

Flash: es tu hermano? -dijo tragando en seco

Twilight: asi, es...

~~~~~~~~despues de bailar se sentaron en una mesa~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flash: Como es ponyville pensaba ir a visitarlo!

Twilight: es muy bonito es un lugar tranquilo, si usted quiere puedo hospedarlo en mi castillo

Flash: eso seria marabilloso pero no hables por usted, tampoco soy viejo -dijo riendo.

Twilight: okey, -dijo riendo

Flash: eh, twilight yo... queria decirte algo.

Twilight: yo tambien.

Flash y twilight digieron al mismo tiempo : Creo que me gustas!

Los dos se miraron a los ojos sonrojados...  
>Flash: entonces? -dijo nervioso<p>

Twilight: Entonces? -dijo nerviosa

FLash: quisieras salir con migo?

Twilight: me encantaria! -dijo contenta

~~~~~~~~ Con cadence y Shining ~~~~~~~~~~~

Shining: PERO QUE RAYOS HACE EL CAPITAN SENTRY CON MI HERMANITA!

Cadence: si la invito a salir!

Shining: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -DIJO ESTALLANDO DE RABIA

Cadence: Shining! deja tus celos de dalo! y se feliz por tu hermanita ! flash es un buen chico! ademas! yo me llego a entarar que amenzas a flash y vas aver! -dijo en tono serio!

Cadence : okey mi amor te amo! -dijo alegre y contenta

Shining: yo tambien ! pero que no sepase porque le rompo toda la cara! -dijo enojado.

Fuera del castillo habia una pony alicornio que obserbaba todo

?: PRONTO MIS QUERIDAS PONYS ME VAN A CONOCER Y PLANEARE MI VENGANZA! WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -Dijo macabramente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con rainbow ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rainbow y soarin estaban sentados en una mesa, comiando algo, soarin como siempre pay de manzana ! jajaja

Soarin: Te diviertes? -dijo mientras le daba una mordia a su pay.

Rainbow: si pero... no entiendo!

Soarin: que cosa? -dijo preocupado.

Rainbow: porque me invitaste ami habiendo mejores chicas? -dijo curiosa.

Soarin: -trago nerviosamente.* Bueno yo.. me... gustas dijo nervioso y luego lanzo una sonrisa,

Rainbow: No te escuche que? -dijo feliz

Soarin: ag! me vas hacer repetirlo? -dijo burlonamente

Rainbow: sonrio y dijo si

Soarin: Okey! me gustas mucho dashie !

Rainbow y tu mi... -dijo en tono rojiso

Soarin: entonces serias mi novia?

Rainbow: M-me encantaria, -dijo sonrojada y contenta

Soarin: ten! -dijo mientras le daba un collar en forma de corazon..

Rainbow: es muy bonito gracias, -dijo sonrojada.

Soarin: como tu no creo !

QUE HERMOSO ES EL AMOR? NO?

QUIEN ERA ESA ALICORNIO QUE ESTABA FUERA DEL CASTILLO?

DE QUIENES SE ENAMORARAN FLUTTERSHY, APPLEJACK Y PINKIE?

PORQUE NO DEJO DE HACER PREGUNTAS? Aahahahaha! Besos

Un saludo para Adagio Lino s2


	4. La pony de Anti-Amor

Capitulo 4 espero que les guste,

Capitulo 4 "La pony de anti-amor"

Era un dia tranquilo en El imperio de cristal, despues de la increible fiesta que ubo,

Rainbow: -desperto cegada por una luz roja, cuando miro a todos lados noto que su caja en forma de corazon empezo a bibrar y a parpadear locamente

Rainbow se ha cerco y apena serca de la caja el collar de ella se arranco de su cuello, formando una llabe que se coloco en la herradura de la caja, Rainbow quedo intrigada, fue corriendo hacia las habitaciones de las chicas, y grito,

Rainbow: CONSEGUI LA LLAVE! CONSEGUI LA LLAVE!

Todas salieron despeinadas, menos rarity que se desperto temprano!

Twilight: Encerio!?

Rainbow les conto que soarin le regalo un peque o collar en forma de corazon, y cuando ella vio que su caja empezo a bibrar y a brillar se ha cerco y su collar salio directamente hacia la caja y se transformo en una llabe en forma de corazon,

Rainbow: intente girarla pero no quiere habrir! -dijo enojada

Pinkie: entonces todas debemos conseguir las llabes para que giren!

Twilight: pinkie eres un genio!

Pinkie: lose siempre me lo dicen -mando una risa alocada

Twilight: okey van 1 faltan 5,

Rarity: Bueno, mejor bajemos a desayunar!

Rainbow: sorry no puedo, quede con soarin!

Applejack. Uhhh pero si es tu pony especial no? -dijo burlandoce

Rainbow: -sabia que no se tenia que enojar* si como supiste?

Applejack: ENCERIO! es tu novio?

Rainbow: Ajam! a hora si me disculpan tengo una cita! -saco la lengua y se fue volando!

Applejack: nunca crei esto de rainbow.

Fluttershy: yo si, puede ser ruda, terca, pero ella cuando quiere algo lucha y es leal a la amistad y al amor !

Todas concordaron y rieron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 horas despues ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las ponys estaban sentadas charlando ccon cadence en cuando una luz negra y verde empezo a salir,

?: Wuajajajajajajajaja asi que! tienen cajas de corazon? TAL VEZ ME RECUERDE! -dijo con una voz macabra.  
>Todas vieron a la pony alicornio,<p>

Las mane 6 : ChrySalis!

ChrySalis: Bueno parece que las elemento del armonia no se olvidaron de mi!

Cadence: que rayos haces aqui se supone que el amor de shining y mio no te dejaria entrar

ChrySalis: Lo se! pero gracias a este amuleto mi magia es mas poderosa! CONTEMPLEN A LA PONY DEL ANTI-AMOR! -Dijo riendo macabramente

Cadence: Usen los elementos!

Rainbow: duh se los dimos al... -golpeada por twilight

Twilight: a nadaaaa!

ChrySalis: sin elementos perfecto! Entonces podre destruirlas!, empezando por ti pelo de colores,

Rainbow: PELO DE COLORES! TENGO NOMBRE! -Dijo enojada,

Cuando chrysalis disparo un rayo hacia rainbow su caja aparecio magicamente y se giro haciendo que rainbow se trnasformara en una alicornio, (UNA ALICORNIO WTF)  
>Estaba transformada con sun Rainbow Power (COMO EN LA CUARTA TEMPORADA ULTIMO CAPITULO PERO EN ALICORNIO)<p>

Todos: quedaron intrigados,

Sus ojos se pusieron blancos y de ella salio una onda sonica que mando a volar a chrysalis lejos del castillo, lo cual se caja se cerro, seguia siendo alicornio pero no tenia mas su rainbow power, quedo desmayada en el piso,

Cadence: Rapido llevemosla a un hospital,

~~~~~~~~~Pasaron 3 horas en cuando desperto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las 4 princesas estaba ahi, (luna, celestia, cadence y por supuerto twilight)

Rainbow: Porque me miran asi? -dijo media asustada

Luna: no te diste cuenta de tu transformacion

Rainbow: MI QUE? -DIJO INTRIGADA

Pinkie: tu transformacion, osea que cuando chrysalsi lanzo un rayo tu caja brillo y te tranformo en rainbow power y Una alicornio, y todabia sos una alicornio,

Celestia: pues segun mis analisis de magia, rainbow es officialmente una princesa!

Todas: queeeee!

Rainbow: UNA PRINCESA! DEBO ESTAR SO ANDO? POR DIOS ESTO ES UNA BROMA! -ESTABA ASUSTADA, NERVIOSA Y INTRIGADA

Pinkie: No tontita

Applejack: honesta verdad ! -dijo viendola algo asustada

Rarity: bueno ve el lado positivo

Rainbow: cual! soy una alicornio, -dijo enojada

Rarity: tendras un castillo, seras coronada como una princesa!

Celestia: -rio* si! debemos preparar la coronacion!

Twilight: bueno que una nueva compa era princesa! -dijo en tono burlon.

Rainbow salio de su cama y se paro, se miro a un espejo seguia igual ecepeto por su cuerno y sus alas eran ma grandes.

Fue muy corto pero bueno.  
>QUIEN SEGUIRA?<br>QUE PONY SE ENAMORARA?  
>DE QUIEN SE ENAMORARA FLUTTERSHY, PINKIE Y APPLEJACK,<br>(FLUTTERSHY NO SE ENAMORARA DE DISCORD ACLARO)  
>ChrySalis atacara de nuevo?<br>Como tomara esto soarin al ver su novia asi?  
>Siguente capitulo!<p>


	5. De vuelta a Ponyville

Capitulo 5 Quien se transformara a hora?

Capitulo 5 "De vuelta a ponyville"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ En el imperio de cristal ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rainbow: Rarity ayudame, que le voy a decir a Soarin!?

Rarity: Tranquila hago todo lo que puedo para ocultar ese cuerno!

Twilight: busque pero no hay un echizo,

Applejack: Porque no le dices la verdad?!

Rainbow: No!

Applejack: PERO! porque?

Rainbow: se enojara mucha, yo lo conosco.

Fluttershy: claro que no, de seguro el entendera

Rainbow: entienda o no no se lo dire hasta la coronacion en Ponyville!

Rarity: Espera! quiere decir que si la coronacion es en ponyville! Vendra Fancy Pants?

Todas: todas la miraron pervertidamente.

Rarity: ! Que?! acaso no puedo preguntar? -Dijo sonrojada

Rarity: Listo! elegante! y te oculta tu cuerno!

Rainbow: Y mia alas?

Twilight: Mientras no vueles!

Rainbow: NO VOLAR! ACASO ESTAN LOCAS! O QUE? -Dijo enojada.

Applejack: descuida! cuando regresemos a ponyville volaras todo lo que quieras! -dijo rodando los ojos

Twilight: esperen, esperen,

Applejack: que ocurre caramelo?

Twilight: siiii, el cofre las convierte en alicornios, yo ya soy una alicornio, entonces?

Rainbow: ni idea

Pinkie: Eso no importa, lo sabres despues!

Twilight: verdad, okey y si Chrysalis vuelve atacarnos?

Cadence -entro derrepente.

Cadence: descuiden no creo que vuelva por unos dias, por lo visto la onda sonica de rainbow la mando a volar muy lejos, -dijo riendo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ En la entrada del castillo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cadence : las extra are! vuelvan pronto!

Twilight: esperen! falta rainbow!

Pinkie: fue a despedirce de soarin!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con rainbow ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soarin: Wow?! y ese peinado

Rainbow: Una apuesta con rarity. -dijo nerviosa

Soarin: ya veo... entonces te vere en ponyville para la coronacion de la nueva princesa?

Rainbow: claro, pues mejor me voy me estan esperando.

Soarin: suerte! te... amo! -dijo sonrojado

Rainbow: yo.. t-tambien -dijo algo sonrojada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con las chicas ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pinkie: Hay estas dashie ya justo no ibamos sin ti! -dijo bromenado

Rainbow: nunca!

~~~~~~~~~~ En el tren ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Applejack estaba sentada con rainbow

Applejack: Te pasa algo caramelo?

Rainbow: solo... es que... le menti a soarin y eso me duele -dijo preocupada

Applejack: descuida si el te quiere mucho lo entendera, ademas mejor quitate ese peinado, -dijo mientras se lo soltaba,

Rainbow: eres mi mejor amiga applejack -dijo soriendo rainbow

Applejack: lo se, corazon! -dijo despreocupada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Al llegar a ponyville ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Big macintosh, Sweetie belle, Applebloom, Scootaloo, La Alcaldesa, estaban para recibirlas

(La primera en bajar fue applejack, La segunda Fluttershy, La tercera Pinkie y la cuarta Rarity)

Spike: Presentado a la princesa Twilight Sparkle! -dijo en tono burlon

Twilight: y la princesa rainbow dash!

Todos: QUE!

Sweetie: RAINBOW DASH ES UNA PRINCESA?! -dijo sorprendida

Scootaloo: QUE NOS PERDIMOS! -dijo emocionada

Applebloom: LES DIJE QUE TENIAMOS QUE IR CON ELLAS! -enojada

Alcaldesa: Osea que la nueva princesa va a ser rainbow? -intrigada

Applejack: nos tiene tan intrigadas como ustedes, creeme yo pense que seria otra

Rainbow: OYE! -Dijo enojada

Applejack: es una broma debiste ver tu cara jajajaja -dijo bromenado

Rarity: Okey debo empezar el vestido ya que la coronacion es ma ana y habra un desfile y todo!

Rarity: nosotras usaremos los vestidos que utilizamos en la coronacion de twilight, mientras que twilight utilizara su vestido de coronacion y rainbow uno nuevo

~~~~~~~~~~~~ En El taller de rarity ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rainbow: Hay no! eso duele!

Rarity: lo siento pero debo ajutar el vestido, -dijo intentando coselor pero rainbow no le parecia buena la idea.

Rainbow: Agh termina de una buena vez!

Rarity: SI TE QUEDARAS QUIETA SE ORITA PUCHEROS!

Rarity: -alfin pudo terminar de coserlo.

Rainbow: Porfin!

(EL VESTIDO DE RAINBOW ERA AZUL Y CELESTE, CON PLUMAS DE DECORACION ABAJO Y GASA A DE LANTE Y UNA JOYA REDONDA COMO COLLAR)

Rarity: TE GUSTA! -DIJO EMOCIONADA

Rainbow: supongo si me gusta!

Rarity: AH! PERFECTO ENTONCES DEBO, Terminar de arreglar los otros y listo ya puedes irte querida, suerte ma ana!

Rainbow volvio al Castillo de twilight, cual tenia que quedarce ahi hasta ma ana, porque la princesa celestia le daria un castillo y la nombraria princesa,

COMO TOMARAN ESTO LOS DEMAS?

COMO LO TOMRA SOARIN?

CUANDO SE CASARAN?

QUIEN SERA EL SIGUENTE?

BIG MACINTOSH Y LA MAESTRA TERMINARON? -SI!

Besos hasta el 6!


	6. La coronación

Capitulo 6 "Coronacion"

Rainbow estaba en el probador, con rarity

Rarity: porque no te quedas quieta! -grito enojada

Rainbow: PORQUE NO ME LO PUEDO PONER! -Dijo fastidiada

Rarity: PUES SI TE QUEDARAS QUIETA LO PONDRIA CON MI MAGIA! -Dijo mientras luchaba contra rainbow

~~~~~~~~~~~ Mientras tanto en el salon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soarin: Princesa Twilight! -grito desesperado

Twilight: Hey! Soarin! Que ocurre? se te perdio algo?

Soarin: as visto a rainbow no la veo por ningun lado! -dijo preocupado

Twilight: -rio* Tranquilo esta con rarity! ara su aparicion en cual quier momento -mientras pensaba como rarity esta vistiendo a rainbow.

~~~~~~~~~ Con applejack y Big Macintosh ~~~~~~~~~~

Fluttershy: Quien es el? -dijo se alando a un pony de pelo marron y piel canela

Applejack: Espera un minuto! CARAME! -grito applejack

El chico volteo a ver quien lo habia llamado y vio a Applejack mirandolo y sonrio,

Caramel: Applejack!? Eres tu!

Applejack: Cuanto tiempo amigo!

Big: Me perdi de algo?

Applejack: Big Macintosh y tus modales, el es caramel lo conoci cuando era peque a

Big Macintosh: es un placer en tonces!

Caramel: Y como has estado?

Applejack: Bien! que haces aqui?

Caramel: ah un amigo me invito -Mientras miraba a Fancy Pants !

Applejack: Fancy? Fancy Pants?!

Caramel: si lo conoces? -dijo emocionado

Applejack: digamos que cierta amiga tubo un problema una vez, pero eso no importa!

Fluttershy: Miren ya va a comensar quiero ver a la princesa R!

Applejack: acordamos no rebelar quien seria la princesa ! -dijo mientras le tapaba la boca

Caramel: CONOCEN A LA PRINCESA? LA NUEVA? -Dijo curioso

Applejack: claro pero no te diremos es mi mejor amiga!.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rarity y rainbow ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+

Rarity: Okey quedaste esplendida a hora me voy a peinar! -dijo mientras tomaba un sepillo!

Rainbow: esta no soy yo! -dijo viendoce al espejo noto que parecia la mas elegante

Rarity: es tu fiesta! TIENES QUE SER LA DIOSA HOY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EN EL SALON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estaban las 4 princesas (ya saben quienes son)

Celestia: Bienvenidos! Algunos ponys se preguntaran quien sera la princesa!  
>Muchos como yo, estamos muy orgullosos de como avanzo, renuncio a sus sue os por sus amigos, eso es lo mas leal que puede haber, en una pony por eso me enorgullece nombrar a la princesa RAINBOW DASH!<p>

En eso Fluttershy y applejack habren la puerta donde Rainbow estaba en alicornio con un hermoso vestido como ya describi, caminado hacia las demas princesas

Soarin solo miraba petrificado a rainbow nunca le habia dicho tal cosa,

Twilight: -le sonrio a rainbow -eso iso que ella tambien sonriera.

Celestia: La princesa Arco Iris!

Scootaloo; -Se ha cerco a rainbow y le coloco su corona era dorada con 6 diamantes redondos, 1 rojo, 1 Naranja, 1 Amarillo, 1 Verde, 1 Azul y 1 Violetta (la corona era dorada)

Applejack: Viva la princesa rainbow!

Fluttershy: Yaaaaaaaaay! -grito bien fuerte

Pinkie: BRAVO DASHIE! BRAVO! -DIJO LOCAMENTE

Todos los cumplidos de sus amigas iso que rainbow se sonrojara,

Celestia: BUENO TODOS A DISFRUTAR DEL BAILE!

Todos los amigos de rainbow se ha cercaron a felicitarla!

Rainbow esperaba que alguien mas, cuando volteo soarin la miraba, rainbow se ha cerco a el

Rainbow: Estas enojado? -dijo preocupada

Soarin: -cambio su seriedad a felicidad* YO? Pfssssss! Porque habria de estarlo dashie?

Rainbow: porque no te dije que seria princesa

Soarin: no me importa si eres, pegaso, terreste, unicornio o alicornio lo que importa es lo que llebas a dentro y lo que sientes.

Rainbow: Yo... -interrumpida por soarin que la beso ! *OMG*

Soarin: te amo... -dijo sonrojado

Rainbow: yo tambien ! -dijo sonrojada por eso

Pinkie: -salio de la nada abrazando a rainbow y a soarin* esto es una fiesta? a bailar! -dijo riendo

~~~~~~~~~~~ En el salon de baile ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pinkie estaba celebrado y bailando locamente

Twilight estaba con celestia quien charlaba asuntos de magia y bla. bla.. bla...

Spike estaba con Las CMC

Rarity coqueteaba con fancy, y el a ella

Caramel bailaba con applejack

Big y fluttershy bailaban y charlaban sobre cosas como animales...

Soarin y rainbow bailaban y si divertian mucho.

?: Deseguro esta fiesta la organisaste tu ! -dijo un pony encapuchado

Pinkie: CHEESE SANDWITCH!

Cheese: ese soy yo! -dijo locamente

Pinkie: pense que estabas de viaje!

Cheese: yo tambien, regrese para quedarme en ponyville! un tiempo!

Pinkie: INCREIBLE ! -Dijo emocionada* entonces me ayudaras con las fiestas de cumplea os!

Cheese: Okay!

Pinkie: OKYDOKYLOKY!

Cheese: jeje vamos a bailar !

Pinkie Y CHEESE BAILABAN,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A FUERA DE CASTILLO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chrysalis: Me ganaste esta Pony! pero muy pronto ire por las demas! No permitire que me derroten esta vez! Wuajajajajajajaja! -dijo macabramente y enojada.

Bueno QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO? BUENO? MASO? MALO?

Comenten TE QUIERO ADAGIO 5682 ! SOS LO MAS!

QUIEN SEGUIRA?

CHEESE VOLVIO!

PINKIE Y CHEESE SE ENAMORARAN?

COMENTEN QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SEAN LOS SIGUENTES!

BESOS


	7. Anuncio ¡MUY BUENO!

Hola! este es un anuncio saque una nueva historia, se llama El secreto de rainbow dash LEANLA! LOS QUIERO S2 


	8. Fiestas y Sonrisas

Hola :3 Okay Pareja ganadora Cheese Pie 3 (Nose preocupen are de los demas!)

Capitulo 7 "Fiestas y Sonrisas"

Despues de la coronacion, se le daria un castillo a rainbow cuando ella este lista y alla aprendido de magia mientras tanto viviria con twilight asi lo ordeno la princesa.  
>Rainbow cambio un poco su melena, era mas larga y ondulada pero tenia flequillo, bien peinado, pero no le importaba despeinarce, ella seguia siendo ella.<p>

~~~~~~~~~ Con Twili y Dashie ~~~~~~~~~~

Twilight: Vamos rainbow! Tu puedes! -Decia energeticamente

Rainbow: C-casi! Uff -hasta que lo logro, levantar una escoba (Lol Cuanto pesa una escoba?, igual era con la magia)

Rainbow: Esto es dificil pense que seria facil, decia agotado,

Twilight: Para mi era dificil cuando era una peque a potra, pero a hora mejore y soy tan buena como lo puedes ser tu!, ademas no soy buena volando y eso es dificil para mi y para ti es super facil

Rainbow: Buen Punto!

Spike: Hey! Pinkie ara una fiesta de bienvenida para cheese!

Rainbow: Cheese Volvio? -dijo sorprendida y emocionada

Twilight: Que bueno! -dijo encantada

Spike: Hey! Como vas con la magia?

Rainbow: Horrible -dijo cruzada de brazos

Twilight: No te preocupes mejoraras!.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con Pinkie ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pinkie: OKEY CHEESE ES UN BUEN AMIGO ESTO DEBER SER PERFCIONANTE! (PERFECTO Y INPRECIONANTE)

Applejack: Sabes que esa palabra no existe verdad ?

Pinkie: hay applejack, applejack entonces porque la acabo de decir?

Applejack: -rodo los ojos, cuando vio que Rainbow y twilight entraban Sugarcube Corner

Pinkie: LLEGAN A TIEMPO PARA CELEBRAR LA BIENVENIDA DE CHEESE!

Fluttershy: Cheese ya biene!

Pinkie: todos escondance!

Cheese: Hey! hay alguien?

Todos: BIENVENIDO!

Cheese: Vaya! que amables debo saber que pinkie hiz esta fiesta -dijo sonriendo

Pinkie: Claro que yo la hice ves otra pony fiestera! -dice enojada

Cheese: Eres una buena amiga pinkie pie!

Flash: Asi es!

Cheese: Hermano cuanto tiempo?

Flash: jeje desde que visitaste el imperio de cristal mucho!

Twilight: se conocen?

Flash: iso una fiesta de cumplea os para un amigo nuestro,

Cheese: asi es tengo que planear la de soarin!

Rainbow: uh! cierto de pelos me olvidaba su cumplea os!

Cheese: TU DEBES SER SU NOVIA DIJO QUE ERA UNA CHICA DE CRIN MULTICOLOR Y MUY HERMOSA! Y yo le dije NO BROMES RAINBOW DASH? Y el me dice si la conoces? Yo le dije claro yo hice su cumplea os y el me dice... -Interrumpido por flash

Flash: hermano ya esta

Cheese: Okay!

Pinkie: esto es una fiesta a bailar!

Todos se pusieron a bailar,

Cheese tomo a pinkie y bailban juntos, despues se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Pinkie sonreia muy feliz, Cheese tambien cuando se ha cercaron estaban a punto de (ya saben :3)

Cuando Soarin entro

Soarin: Cheese!

Cheese: Hey otro hermano como estas?

Soarin: Que haces en ponyville?

Flash: Lo mismo que tu festejando no?

Soarin: jajajaja, okay entonces te quedaras en ponyville?

Cheese: CLARO QUE SI NO ES GE AL? -Dijo super feliz

Soarin: Donde esta Rainbow?

Pinkie: Esta bailando con un chico lindo, Amm era Bulk Biceps

Soarin: Bulk Biceps -dijo celoso y enojado!

Pinkie: ese no era el de la academia wonderbolt? -dijo emocionada

Soarin: Si! Le voy a mostrar su territorio! -dijo con seriedad

Flash: WOW WOW WOW! Hermano que vas a hacer?

Soarin: Le voy a ense ar a que nadie toca a mi dashie! -dijo estallando de ira

Caramel: Para soarin tampoco te la quiere quitar! -Dijo caramel

Soarin: Holaa caramel! Bueno.. tienes razo pero si se pasa de la raya le rompo la cara!

Pinkie: Awww se nota que amas a rainbow! Te sugiero algo? -su felicidad cambio a seriedad y enojo cuida bien a mi amiga o te juro que te arranco las alas, te destripo todo y te cuelgo del cuello! ME ENTENDISTE! WONDERBOLT! -Dijo mientras su cara de enojo cambioa a felicidad* Suerte! -dijo mientras se iba con cheese

Soarin: Por dios nunca conoci el lado de pinkie!

Flash: creeme es horrible y peor cuando se enoja, es pinkie puede hacer todo -dijo suspirando.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay con pinkie y cheese ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cheese: esta fiesta es fenomenal! pinkie puedo decirte algo?

Pinkie: Claro lo que quieras! -dijo mientras comia un cupcake

Cheese: Yo no te dije la verdad de porque regrese a ponyville...

Pinkie: Uh! Una adivinanza me gustan? Por un cumplea os! Por una despedida! O por comida?

CheeseL jajaja, no pinkie porque yo... t... yo te am... -interrumpida por rarity.

Rarity: pinkie te necesito urgentemente

Pinkie: depues me lo dices cheese! -grito

Cheese: -suspira* eso espero. -dice trizte, mientras que soarin se ha cerca

Soarin: asi que te gusta pinkie?

Cheese: ssip pero no lo digas!

Soarin: esta bien! te voy a ense ar como hacerte novio de una pony -mientras el hablaba rainbow lo escuchaba detras

Soarin; Tu tienes que madar en tu relacion! Tienes que enfrentarte a ella! Y tienes que proclamarla tulla frente a otros chicos! tu mandas no ella! recuerda!

Rainbow: -se cruzo de brazos y* DISCULPA! COMO QUE TU MANDAS? ME ESTAS DESAFIANDO! -Dice rainbow con una mirada de asesina

Soarin: NO NO NO NO! -Dice asustado* Por supuerto que tu mandas mi amor yo te amo ! -Sonriendo falzamente

Rainbow: jejejeje, asi me gusta -mientras le da un beso - y se va volando

Cheese: Wow soarin que bien mandas en una relacion! -dijo bromeando

Soarin: OH CALLATE!... -Dice serio

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Varios minutos de divercion ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

era de noche, cheese estaba sentado en el piso, pensado.

Pinkie : OCURRE ALGO? -Dijo mientras el pelo se le alizaba

Cheese: Tengo que decirte porque vine a ponyville!

Pinkie: Oky Doky Loky -mientras el pelo se le esponjo

Cheese: -tomo los casco a pinkie y la miro a los ojos* Yo vine a ponyville, porque me gustas pinkie pie y no soportaba tenerte lejos.

Pinkie: -se sonrojo mucho * Ohh! cheese! Yo tambien te quiero mucho! -mientras le da un beso en los labios.

Chesee: entonces serias my pony especial?

Pinkie: ENCANTADA!

Cheese: QUE BIEN!

Pinkie: QUE BIEN!

Cheese: toma esto es para ti! (era un broche en forma de globo)

Pinkie: UH UN BROCHE GLOBO ME ENCANTAN!

Cheese: Vamos todabia no termina la fiesta!

Pinkie Okay!

Cheese entro y pinkie miro hacia la luna cuando derrepente aparecio su caja misteriosamente y empezo a brillar con una luz azul.

Pinkie: Uhhhh! mi cajaaaaaaa! -grito

Su broche se transformo en una llabe de corazon con una piedra azul, y se coloco en la cerradura magicamente.  
>Pinkie intento girarla pero parece que no funciono.<p>

En la fiestam pinkie fue directamente con sus amigas

Pinkie: TA TAN TA TAN! TENGO MI LLABE!

Rainbow: BIENVENIDA AL GRUPO!

Pinkie: NO GIRA! -Dice gru endo intentando girar

Rainbow: la mia giro sola

?: ALTO PONY ROSA! ESE COFRE SERA MIO!

TODAS: CHRYSALIS

Soarin: QUIEN DE QUE?

Rainbow: larga historia, que haces aqui vieja bruja?

ChrySalis: VIEJA! YO NO SOY NINGUNA VIEJA,! A HORA DAME ESE COFRE PELO DE ALGODON!

Cheese: HEY NADIE LE DICE PELO DE ALGODON A MI PINKIE!

Chrysalis: Disparo un rayo rojo a pinkie,

Pinkie: cuando rapidamente ocurrio lo mismo que con rainbow su caja aparecio se giro magicamente, se transformo en una power pony pero alicornio

Pinkie: QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA! -DIJO LANZANDO UN RAYO AZUL a chrysalis haciendo que su peinado cambie como un payaso

todos reian

ChrySalis: Porque rayos pasa esto!

Pinkie: Bye

ChrySalis: Bye?

Pinkie: lanzo un rayo azul que iso en forma de globo haciendo que Chrysalis desapareciera.

Chrysalis: VOLVERE! -DIJO ENOJADA

Twilight Y rainbow dijieron al mismo tiempo : BIENVENIDA A LAS PONYS PRINCESAS DE LOS ELEMENTOS DEL ARMONIA!

Pinkie: WIIIII! SOY UNA PRINCES AY PUEDO VOLAR! GE AL! -DIJO VOLANDO POR TODOS LADOS.

Twilight: Hay que avi... -cuando una pony aparecio

Celestia: no tienes que avisar nada cuando vi ese rayo azul vole deinmediato, a hora mejor empecemos a planear la coronacion!

Rainbow: Esto amerita una fiesta!

Pinkie: SIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Rarity: Cuando nos tocara? -Dice triztemente

Fluttershy: amm.. cuando el amor llegue?

Rarity: Ufff espero...

QUE LES PARECIO?

OKAY BUENO A HORA QUIEN SERA EL SIGUENTE? CARAMEL Y APPLEJACK O RARITY Y FANCY COMENTEN QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SEA LOS MAS COMENTADOS SERAN!

LOS VEO EN EL SIGUENTE CAP!

PD: LEEAN MI OTRO FAN FIC: EL SECRETO DE RAINBOW DASH


	9. La Coronación 2

Capitulo 8 "Coronacion"

Castillo de twilight okay ~~~ ~~~ ~~~~

Pinkie uso su vestido de Gala del galope ya que no queria ponerce otro, aunque rarity incistio pero ella nego, solo queria pasarla bien A ella la coronaron como la princesa de la risa!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ En la fiesta ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todos se divertian

cheese y pinkie bailaban juntos

Soarin y rainbow Estaban bailando.

Los wonderbolts ofrecieron un espectaculo como en el de rainbow.

Flash y Twilight hablaban sobre cosas del castillo y seguridad eso ( cosas aburridas lol NERDS! xd)

Applejack Bailba con caramel

Fluttershy se animo con Big macintosh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con Rarity ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+

Rarity esta con fancy hablando y comiendo un poco...

Fancy: Entonces iras? -pregunto como si le ubiese dicho.

Rarity: A donde? -pregunto cortez mente

Fancy: ah ! cierto me olvide perdona, hay una fiesta de Inauguraci n de la nueva tienda Brightness fashion, y me preguntaba si querias venir con migo -esa parte la dijo sonrojado (uhhh)

Rarity: Ami, me encantaria -dice sonrojada

Fancy: perfecto, me voy a hora tengo que hacer cosas, es una cita -dijo y desaparecio.

Rarity: UNA QUE! -Dijo sorprendida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con Fluttershy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+

Mientras ella bailaba con big macintosh, en un acto de torpeza por su vestido largo callo, callo en sima de big macintosh besandolo accidentalment

Se separaron.

Fluttershy: -estaba avergonzada y apenada* Lo siento! yo no... perdon.. fue... un... - salio volando dejando solo a big macintosh

Big macintosh: E-Espera! -pero era tarde se fue el suspiro

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con rarity ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike: Te pasa algo rarity? -dijo mientras la veia paralizada

Rarity: T-T-engo u-na ci-cita con FANCY PANTS?

Spike: QU... eso eso es grandioso! -penso* mierda ya me la quitaron! *cara de enojo*

Rarity: debo ir a ver lo que voy a poner -dijo mientras se fue corriendo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con Rainbow ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rainbow: viste a fluttershy ? -dijo preocupada

Soarin: no... -dijo mirando a todos lados*

Soarin: espera no es ella? -dijo apuntado a una pony que uhia llorando

Rainbow: si! que le paso!? ya vuelvo -dijo y se fue volando

Soarin: ok!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con fluttershy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estaba llorando en su habitacion del palacio cuando entro dash

Rainbow: Que ocurrio? quien fue! QUE TE HICIERON? -DECIA ENOJADA

Fluttershy: no es nada -decia llorando.

Rainbow: como que no es nada! fluttershy te conosco desde que eramos potrancas, dime soy tu mejor mejor amiga! -dijo en tono serio

Fluttershy: es que yo... bailaba con el hermano de applejack y tropece y accidentalmente nos besamos y ami el me gusta y arruine todo! -mientras lloraba mas fuerte

Rainbow: No lo arruinaste fue un accidente! -Dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas

Fluttershy: tu crees?-dijo dejando de llorar

Rainbow: mira entiedo que llores, pero eso no fue lo peor de todo fue un accidente ademas te va aperdonar, porque son amigos y los amigos se perdona, WOW YO DIJE ESO? QUE CURSI!

Fluttershy: no fue cursi para mi -dice alegre mientras abraza a su amiga* tengo sue o mejor ma ana hablo!

Rainbow: bueno si quieres te acompa o -dijo salinedo de la habitacion...

~~~~~~~~~~~ Con Rarity ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rarity: donde maldito es puse el vestido de la gala del galope!

?: Lo tienes en tu caja a la isquierda con una bolsa...

Rarity: gracia, espera quien... -dio vuelta y era rainbow* Que haces aqui?

Rainbow: pues paso algo con fluttershy despues que te cuente, y porque estas asi de dramatica

Rarity: tengo una cita con fancy -dijo exagerdamente

Rainbow: Uhhh Encerio? -dijo con vos pervertida

Rarity: si graciosa, a hora si me disculpas me voy a probas ropa

Rainbow: suerte se ora fancy pants. jejeje -salio volando

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con twilight ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flash: y esa es la maxima seguirad que podriamos hacer en una amenaza.

Twilight: eso suena interesante, pero no te aburres habeces? O te cansas? -dice algo preocupada

Flash: aburrime no es una desicion, en realidad habeces, pero bueno

Twilight: En ponyville nunca te aburririas porque no pides transferirte?

Flash: es complicado.

Twilight: Um entiend -dijo pensado*

~~~~~~~~~~ Con Soarin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soarin: y que ocurrio con fluttershy? -decia preocupado

Rainbow: un peque o problema pero ya se soluciono.

Soarin: okay.. eso espero -decia en tono divertido

~~~~~~~ A fuera ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

? : Como diablos no puedo matarlas, siempre tiene que aparecer su estupida caja y mandarme a volar ! deben ser esas estupidas cajas ! tengo que detenerlas antes de que todas sean princesas o si no... -se fue volando

O SI NO?! QUE PASA? (MAS ADELANTE)

OKAY ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EN EL SIGUENTE SERAN DE F Y R, F Y B

COMENTEN! COMENTEN! jjejejeje


	10. Citas

Okayy perdon por tadar muchoooo xd estaba haciendo muchos capitulos de Mi otro fic El secreto de rainbow dash... Pero bueno a hora sigamos :3 espero que os guste

Capitulo 9 "Citas"

En el taller de rarity~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rarity: Bueno debo verme bien! Que te parece Opal? (ES EL GATO XD HABLA CON EL GATO)

Opal: Miaaaaaaaau (Como un si)

Rarity: tienes razone este es perfecto que bueno tener un ayudante como voz!

Opal: Miaaa (Como presumiendo)

Rarity: Si me disculpas, mama tiene una cita con un guapo se or -Dijo pensado en Fancy...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con Fluttershy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camina a hacia el mercado tenia que comprar zanaorias, cuando se topo con big macintosh

Big macintosh: Fluttershy te estaba buscando... -decia preocupado

Fluttershy: Lo siento mucho -decia llorando

Big Macinosh: No tienes que preocuparte porque. bueno me gustas... -dijo mas rojo que una manzana.

Fluttershy: E.. Encerio? -Decia sonriendo

Big :acintio

Fluttershy: Pues tu tambien me gustas -Decia sonrojada.

Big: Yeep! Entoces te gustaria ser mi pony especial? -decia sonriendo

Fluttershy: Me encataria. -desia sonrojada

Big: -Le regalo una flor.

Fluttershy: gracias y si me desculpas debo hacer unas cosas luego nos vemos.

Big se despidio y tomaron caminos diferentes

Fluttershy : penso* Rainbow tenia razo ! -contenta estaba ella

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con rarity ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rarity: -fue corriendo a habrir.

Fancy: estas muy bonita ya es hora de irnos decia. en tono elegante.

Rarity: claro! -decia sonrojada.

ambos se fueron en el tren hacia canterlot, se dirigieron a la nueva tienda de ropa "Brightness Fashion"

Rarity: Vaya es muy bonito

Fancy: eso parece, mira ella es mi prima Dave Pants, (Pony unicornio de pelo rojo con piel blanca cutie mark dos diamantes con una tiara)

Dave Pants: es un placer conocerte rarity, fancy me hablo mucho de ti, menciono que eras muy bonita

Rarity: el placer es mio, entonces debo decir que gracias fancy -dijo pesta ando y sonrojada

Fancy: jejeje mejor entremos -dice algo avergonzado y sonrojado por su prima.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con rainbow ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+

Estaba en el castillo con Soarin

Estaban con flash y twilight cuando...

Fluttershy -Habrio la puerta como loca* RAINBOW DASH RAINBOW DASH RAINBOW DASH! TENIAS RAZO GRACIAS GRACIAS! GRACIAS A TI SOY LA NOVIA DE BIG MACINTOSH! -DECIA EN SIMA DE RAINBOW COMO PINKIE PIE

Rainbow: Eh... De nada? -Decia no entedia nada

Twilight: Que bueno que es eso?

Fluttershy: es una flo... -interrumpio un brillo amarillo

Era su caja la flor se conbirtio en una llabe en forma de corazon con un diamante amarillo en forma de corazon... y se coloco en el cerradura

Rainbow: Parece que pronto se nos unira una nueva princesa

Fluttershy: Yo una princesa? -Decia sorprendida

Spike: eso parece!

Soarin: osea que esas cajas las combierten en princesa? NO ENTIENDO NADA!?

Rainbow: no te preocupes luego entenderas! -decia bromeando

Twilight: bueno ya son 3 Rainbow... Pinkie... y a hora fluttershy, quien seguira?

Rainbow: Creo que rarity

Twilight: Por?

Rainbow: Tiene una cita con fancy

Fluttershy: espero que ella tambien sea princesa

Twilight: bueno parece que lo sera esperemos...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con rarity ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estaban hablando todos miraban a rarity fue vestida como una verdadera dama y fue admirada por todos, y mas por estar con fancy.

Todos esperaban a que ella dijera algo

Rarity: am... Porque todos nos miran?

Fancy: no nos miran te miran!. decia feliz,

Rarity: ami ? porque?

Fancy: Por que eres muy bonita ademas eres toda una dama. -decia sonrojado

Rarity: pues gracias.

Dave Pants: Que les parece? entonces mi tienda?

Todos miraron a rarity que fue la que respondip

Rarity: es muy bonita, me gustaria hacer pedidos ya! -decia en tono de emocion

Todos: empezaron a decir que querian pedidos y todo eso...

Dave Pants: ah! -Grito* gracias rarity!...

Fancy: rio* Bueno todo a salido bien! -tomo una pulcera en forma de diamantes que le regalo a rarity.

Rarity -agradecio...

Despues de una larga fiesta de se fueron a ponyville de nuevo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ en el tren ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Su caja parecio y su pulcera se transformo en una llabe de corazon con un diamante violeta.

Y se colo en la cerradura

Rarity: -penso* ya quiero contarles todo a mis amigas!

~~~~~~~~~~~ Al llegar al castillo ~~~~~~~~~~~~+

Rarity entro al castillo contenta

Rainbow: ja me deben 20 bits cada una

Twilight y Fluttershy le pagaron...

Rarity: HICIERON APUESTAS!

Rainbow: yo aposte a que venias y tubieras tu llabe!

Rarity: pues ganaste

Fluttershy: somos dos! -dijo mostrando la caja

Rarity: big?

Fluttershy: asintio

Soarin: osea que fancy te regalo algo? -soarin ya se volvia loco por saber que estaba pasando.

Rainbow para calmarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo dejo sonrojado y los demas reian.

-De la nada salio Pinkie

Pinkie: FIESTA!

Todos: gritaron

Rarity: PINKIE PIE! NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!

Pinkie: okay bye! -desaparecio con un echizo que le ense o twilight

Rainbow: para que rayos le ence aste eso!

Twilight: pense que no lo iba a usar para las sorpresas

Rainbow: pensaste mal -decia serio

Todos rieron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a fuera del castillo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una nube negra...

?: SON ELLAS! -DECIA MACABRAMENTE

ChrySalis: SI SE ORA, CUAL NESECITAS.

?: Ah ninguna pero interferiran con mis planes debemos destruirlas antes de que sea tarde

ChrySalis: son muy poderosas nesecito ayuda de alguien

?: Toma este collar te permitira duplicarte en dos para atacarlas.

ChrySalis: Okey se ora -decia mientras se lo ponia...

UHHH QUIEN SERA ESA NUBE NEGRA?

FLUTTERSHY Y RARITY SERAN PRINCESAS?

APPLEJACK CUANDO?

SPIKE ESTARA CELOSO?

veanlo ma ana :3 comenten si les gusto !

Un saludo para Brony1218 ! y Adagio 5682 !


	11. La nube negra

Capitulo 11 "La nube negra"

Canterlot:

Las mane estaban en el castillo hablando con las Princes sobre las cajas de rarity y fluttershy, derrepente se habrieron las puertas de golpe

Chrysalis: espero que esta vez esten listas porque tengo mas poder que una de ustedes! -Podia lanzar rallos verdes de poder, uno irio a luna.

Todos: LUNA!

Celestia: Hermana! TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

Luna: eso creo -intento lebantarce pero no pudo.

Rarity: QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA LASTIMAR A LA PRINCESA LUNA!

ChrySalis: jajaja una reina! -dijo disparando rayos a todos pero eso fue el colmo para rarity y fluttershy que tambien fueron transfomardas en alicornios y con sus power rainbow

Chrysalis: DOS! ESOS ES IMPOSIBLE

Rainbow: nada es imposible !

El poder de rarity y fluttershy solo dejo debil a la simuladora pero otro villano pronto aparecio

?: Hola mi queridas ponys! Me extra aron?

Todos: REY SOMBRA! (Brony1218 adivinaste ;3 !)

Cadence: Crei que el corazon de cristal te habia destruido!

Rey Sombra: eso no vasta para destruime -dijo con enojo.

ChrySalis: As es!

Rey Sombra: Pero no podran detenernos a hora!

Cadence: con el poder del amor claro que si!

Rey Sombra: Eso es Absurdo acaso eso existe?

Cadence: claro que si! -decia enojada por como sombra se burlaba

Celestia: antes eras bueno pero no se porque te volviste cruel -decia celestia

Rey sombra: como sea suerte intentando detenerme -dijo mientras desaparecia

Celestia: Suspiro* Deben reunir todas las cajas y usarlas contra el rey sombra si no sera demasiado tarde!

Luna: no te preocupes hermana lo venceremos

Celestia: mejor descansa luna.

Luna acintio

~~~~~~~~~~~ Luego de un rato ~~~~~~~~~~~

Llego caramel, Flash, y soarin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En la noche~~~~~~~~soarin y rainbow~~~~~~~~~~

Soarin: que desastre no puedo creer que el rey sombra este vivo.

Rainbow: yo tampoco, pero rarity y fluttershy no pudieron deterlo y nostras no podemos -decia preocupada

Soarin. claro que pueden -decia mientras le daba un peque o beso* Te amo! -le dijo sonrojad

Rainbow: Yo tambien te amo. -dijo sonrajada

Ambos se acostaron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Varias semanas depues ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rainbow y soarin paseaban por el castillo...

Soarin: yo ahi algo que quisiera decirte -decia algo desesperado.

Rainbow: que es?

Soarin: hinco* Quieres casarte con migo? -decia emocionado

Rainbow: Soarin... -murmuro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Rainbow: Yo... no... -interrumpio soarin

Soarin: es muy a presurado losa bia sabia que no te querias casar

Rainbow: Yoo si quiero! -decia mientras abrazaba a soarin.

Soarin: solo cerro los ojos y respondio al abrazo.

despues se separon y el le puzo un collar en forma de corazon con una piedra palo

Soarin: okey a hora tengo que irme te veo despues -le dio un beso y se fue volando hacia cloudsdale

Rainbow: -espero a que se a leje...* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! POR CELESTIA! -Grito lo mas fuerte

Celestia: -aparecio atras de ella* Ocurre algo? Sombra de nuevo! -decia mirando a todos lados.

Rainbow: Opss. no debi gritar, no no es eso. es que me voy a casar. -decia sonrojada

Celestia: -Rio* Bueno eso es algo bueno, y quien es el afortunado pony? -pregunto con curiosidad

Rainbow: es.. Soarin. -dijo sonrojada

Celestia: Oh! Entonces permiteme organizar tu boda! -dijo celestia.

Rainbow: Usted? quiere...

Celestia: Claro si no es algun problema! -dijo encantada

Rainbow: No claro que no, solo si mis amigas pueden ayudar?

Celestia: Por supuesto yo te ayudare prestandote el castillo para tu boda, bueno mi querida princesa me tengo que ir a ver a luna -dijo despidiendoce

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con las mane ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rarity: estaba con fancy hablando (ya saben cosas de moda y eso)

Pinkie estaba con su "NOVIO" Cheese

Twilight: pensaba sobre su caja...

Applejack: pensaba en caramel.

Cuando rainbow entro de golpe a la sala.

Twilight: Rainbow dash! No vuelvas a hacer eso! -dijo asustada

Rainbow: lo siento chicas es que... estaba algo emocionada eso es todo -dijo mientras presumia su nuevo collar

Rarity: que bonito collar donde lo conseguiste? -dice admirandolo.

Applejack: nunca pense que usarias alguna joya lujosa -dijo applejack

Rainbow: Oh es que yo estaba ahi en el castillo y...

Fluttershy: vamos a tener una coronacion! -dijo emocionada

Rainbow: SOARIN ME PIDIO MATRIMONIO! -Dijo emocionada

Todas: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Gritaron de emocion

Rarity: Yo te are un hermoso vestido de novia! -decia emocionada

Applejack: Yo are los bocadillos! -decia pensado en cual preparar

Twilight: Yo organizare todo.

Fluttershy: Yo la musica una linda melodia -decia pensado en que ave usar

Pinkie: Yo planeare los juegos

Cheese: Yo te ayudare -decia emocionado

Twilight: pero donde lo aremos?

Rainbow: la princesa celestia dijo que lo podriamos hacer aqui! en canterlot

Twilight: okay cuando sera?

Rainbow: Hey no me apuren todabia tengo que planear todo! mientras tanto preocupemonos por la coronacion y por sombra luego por mi boda -decia emocionada

Rarity: Tienes razon AHHHHHHHHHH! Tengo que lejir mi corona una con diamantes! O rubies o perlas -penso rarity

Fluttershy: a mi me igual cual sea

SOMBRA ATACARA DE NUEVO?

CARAMEL Y APPLEJACK?

SPIKE ESTA CELOSO DE FANCY?

SOARIN Y RAINBOW QUIEREN QUE TENGAN HIJOS ?


	12. La coronación 3

**Hola jejeje Lo siento tarde mucho ;3 bueno es que estaba con las demás historias espero que este cap lo compense **

Era de día canterlot las princesas estaban en el castillo todo era muy bonito estaban todos sentados, para coronar a fluttershy y a Rarity.

(tengo flojera para escribir la coronación así que lo are rápido)

Rarity pasa todos la miraban ella le guiño un ojo a fancy se convirtió en la princesa de las gemas lol su corona era muy bonita era plateada con gemas violetas

Luego le toco a fluttershy fue algo tímida, pero al final se puso algo emocionada fue coronada como la princesa de los animales su corona fue dorada con una mariposa rosa ;3

Todo era divertido

La pareja comprometida bailaban (Soarin y Rainbow jejejejeje)

Flash y Twilight estaba hablando hasta que flash confeso

Flash: Twilight hay algo que quiero decirte

Twilight: ¡SI!? ¿que es? -decía emocionada

Flash: Yoo pues.. yoo... no importa -suspiro y puso una sonrisa falsa ;c

Twilight: -rodó los ojos, y le di un beso en los labios (obvio si el no se anima bueno twilight debe dar el primer paso)

Flash: quedo sonrojado.

Shining: quedo con ganas de romperle la cara a flash

Cadence: quedo con ojos de enamorada

Flash: Yo te amo! -Dijo de una

Shining: ya quería interponer pero Cadence lo arrastro de nuevo a la silla

Cadence: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! -Decía en voz seria* ¡Te amo! -dijo alegremente

Shining: ¡Ese canalla le llega a hacer algo a mi hermanita y te juro que le rompo las alas! -Dijo celoso y enojado

Cadence: Flash es el mas leal pony que conozco !

Shining: Como s

Volviendo con twilight

Twilight: yo también. -decía sonriendo

Flash. entonces...

Twilight: ¿Entonces?

Flash: ¿q-quier-es ser m-mi No-no-vi-novi-a? -decía algo nervioso

Twilight: ¡Me encantaría! -decía mientras se daban otro beso

Flash: le regalo un dije en forma de estrella como su cutie mark

Twilight lo guardo, pero de ahí le apareció su caja ;3

su dije se convirtió en una llave en forma de corazón con un corazón roza y se coloco en su llave

Mientras que con applejack ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elle estaba con caramel también el se hizo novia de ella y le regalo una manzana dorada pequeña de decoración era muy bonita

también le pazo lo mismo apareció su caja naranja la manzana se convirtió en llave en forma de corazón y tenia una gema en forma de corazón y se coloco en la cerradura

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Co ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rainbow estaba con pinkie que le planeaba la despedida ;3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soarin tenia que contarles a los wonderbolts lo cual tenia algo de nervios por como lo tomaría spitfire ya que es la capitana

Con los wonderbolts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fleetfoot: miren ! es soarin

Rapitfire: ¡Hey soarin que paso?

Fleetfoot: Uh perdón como anda tu novia -dijo haciéndole burla por que el estaba con dash

Soarin: bien en realidad esta spitfire tengo que decirles algo

Spitfire: ¿que es lo que quieres decir? -decía algo seria (estaba enojada porque Misty y Fire Streak estuvieron pelan doce de nuevo y eso hacia irritaba

Spitfire:¡YY BIEN VAS A HABLAR?

Soarin: Spit ya cálmate ¿yo que te hice?

Spitfire: lo siento es que no quiero mas mala noticias a hora ya me tienen harta Misty y Fire Streak

Soarin: okey okey, entonces yo no tengo malas noticias bueno para mi no son! -decia algo contento

Fleetfoot: Uhhh es porque tienes a dashie! -decía burlona mente

Spitfire: -se rio* ¿ok que vas a decir? -decía algo feliz

Soarin: ¡Bueno yo ya no soy novio de rainbow! -decía feliz

Todos: ¡QUEE!

Spitfire: ¿es es una buena noticia para ti! -decía algo seria

Soarin: si porque es mi prometida!

Todos menos spitfire: ¡WTF?

Fleetfoot: ¡No lo puedo creer ya te vas a casar dios deben estar muy enamorados! -decía pensando

Spitfire: Buenoooooooooooooooooo. espero que me hagas tu madrina por lo menos! -decía con una sonrisa burlona

Rapitfire: Uhh un aplauso para los prometidos ! -decía aplaudiendo

Soarin: ya enserio! -decía avergonzado.

Spitfire: ¡Cuando es?

Soarin: dentro de 7 dias! -decia algo contento

Rapitfire: Bueno... si tan enamorados

Fleetfoot: Mucho :3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Co ~~~~~~~~

Pinkie: bueno pensaba que en la despedida hagamos bromas, bailemos, cantemos, nos disfracemos, hagamos una fiesta super loca para todas las chicas de Equestria -decia super feliz

Rainbow: me parece bien, invitaremos a muchas personas osea chicas

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Con los chicos~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cheese: Lo siento wonderbolts me llevo a soarin asunto de chicos -lo tomo del ala y se lo llevo a la mesa donde estaban todos los chicos

Soarin: hey que ocurre estaba hablando

Fancy: despedida de chicos!

Cheese: ¡cidra comida globos serpentinas fiestas chicas y mas!

Fancy: para chicas no yo ya tengo a mi chica ademas es de hombres

Big:yeep!

Caramel: hay que hacer algo epico

Soarin: pues? como que?

Flash: Bueno no se, oooooooooooooooooo y si le hacemos una broma a las chicas?

Cheese: SUPER DUPER! ¿no se enojaran?

Flash: nahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Soarin okey hagamosle una epica

~~~~~~~~~~ no sabian que alguien los estaba escuchando ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Applejack: ah si que estos vaque ritos quieren jugar a los bromistas okay le aremos bromas :)

Applejack le conto todo a las mane y decidieron hacer la mejor broma para eso dejaron a pinkie y rainbow ya que eran las mejores haciendo bromas

Rainbow: el plan es simple

Celestia: ami me gustaria participar -decia riendo

Todas: gritaron del susto

Twilight: ¿encerio?

Celestia: si nunca habia hecho una broma pero luna mes las hace!

Rainbow: bueno es simple ... ( lo conto )

¿QUE BROMA HARAN?

¿LOS CHICOS DESCUBRIAN SU PLAN?

¿QUE PASARA?

¿OMG?


	13. La Broma

**hola a todos perdon por tadar estaba muy ocupada con los otros fic tube bloqueos pero bueno ya pense en una broma divertida jajajaja, **

en ponyville todos estaban en el castillo cuando una mala noticia ocurrio.

Celestia: gracias por estar todos hoy aqui, debo comentarles que dos queridas ponys estaran en nustros corazobes

Soarin. y rainbow? que paso? -decia preocupado

Cheese: falta pinki! -mirando para todos lados

Twilight, lloraba

Fluttershy: ¡PORQUE RAINBOW DAHS PORQUE! -Decia llorando eso soarin se preocupo mas

Applejack: ¡pinkie fuiste una gran amiga porque no fui yo! -decia tambien llorando

Spike:que mundo cruel!

Celestia: ayer ubo una tragica tormenta, y pinkie y rainbow bueno -suspiro* an muerto!

Soarin: ¡que! -cayo desmayado

Cheese: ¡NOOOOOOOOO! -Su crin ce alizo y empezó a llorar.

Big: Que mal, -mientras una lagrima corría por su ojo.

Caramel: No puede ser como!

Flash: cr-eo que es nuestra culpa, queríamos hacer una broma por la despedida y nosotros causamos la tormenta no era nuestra intecion de matar a nadie

Twlight: ¡pero asi fue! -decía fría.

Soarin: ¡te voy a a matar! -decía avalanzandoce sobre flash.

¿?: NO TE MOLESTES

¿?: CALLERON JAJAJAJA DEBIERON VER SUS CARAS

Soarin. ¡rainbow! ¡pinkie! -dijo secan doce las lagrimas rápidamente

Celestia comenzo a reír y las mane igual también spike

Celestia: ¡broma!

Pinkie: jajajaja fotos de por vida jajajajajajajajajajaja

Rainbow: ¿estabas llorando?

Soarin: no... si -decía abrazando fuerte mente a rainbow y diciéndole te amo sin respirar

hasta que rainbow lo paro con un beso.

Cheese: ¡esa fue la mas loca broma del mundo!

Pinkie: ¡pero divertida!

Caramel: ¿como hicieron para llorar?

Twilight: un hechizo.

Applejack: dios mio hasta big lloro

Big: NOP!

Fluttershy: oh vamos si lo hiciste -decía seria

Big: Bueno Yep!

Todos reían

cuando...

¿?: ¡ESTO NO DURARA POR SIEMPRE! -Decia una nube negra que elevo a las mane con su poder

Pinkie: ¡ahhha!

Twilight: ¿que como?

Rainbow: bájenme!

Rarity: sombra!

Sombra: adivinaste mi querida rarity

Rainbow: que quieres!

Sombra: bueno mi querida dashie, vengo a destruir a twilight

Fluttershy jamas!

sombra: jajajaja como si pudieran detenerme.

En eso también los cofres de applejack y twilight giraron transforman doce en power ponys applejack en princesa lol, twilight ya era asi que no hace falta

Sombre: bueno veo que no podre pero no preocupen volvere por ustedes -decia riendo maleficamente, pero antes de hirce irio a celestia.

Todas: NoOOOOOOOOOOO!

Twilight: ¿se encuentra bien?

Celestia: si estoy bien.

Fluttershy: pob

re princesa,

Celestia: esto va hacer una catastrofe con rey sombra y chrysalis mas sus súbditos simuladores,

Luna: tal vez yo pueda ayudar, decia algo avergonzada

Todos: ¡luna!

Luna: yo salia con el rey sombra antes -decia algo nerviosa de que su hermana lo tomara mal

todas: wtf!

Luna: así es.

Celestia: ¿porque nunca me dijiste?

Luna: porque te ibas a enojar y yo salia con el cuando era bueno

Celestia: pero el te lastimo

Luna: no esa fu chrysalis

Rainbow: no entiendo lo que quiere

Luna: quiere los corazones de cristales

Celestia: pero eso ya no existen o si?

Luna: claro que si existen la historia de los cofres

celestia: es verdad como pude olvidarlo!

Luna: si lo se, -dijo riendo

Soarin: disculpen pero que esta pasando

Big: yeep.

Cheese: ¡no entienden? ¡pasa que hay uns corazones de cristales que pueden detener al rey sombra y el los quiero para destruir a equestria

Caramel: yo no puedo crees que lo hayas entendido

Rainbow: misterio de la vida y igual que pinkie misterio de pinkie

Pinkie: asi es -dijo con una cara loca

Celestia: donde encontraremos esos collares?

Luna: no lo se

**alta broma, osea como van a hacer que mueren, jajajaja**

**bueno okay**

**¿uh uh que pasara ?**

**¿habra una guerra?**


	14. Confucion y sorpresa

**Hola a qui el otro cap.**

Rainbow, se encontraba caminando hacia el jardín de niños, le prometió a scoot que la buscaría (que raro ella no volando)

Todos, salian

Scootaloo: ¡Rainbow dash! -decía abrazando a su hermana adoptiva

Rainbow: hooola! pequeña vamos prometi que te lle baria de rarity

Sweetie Belle: Ohgs, siempre esta ocupada desde que se transformo en princesa no tiene tiempo de nada solo de arreglarce para parecer una loca!

Rainbow: somos dos que pensamos eso -dijo riendo junto a las niñas

Scootaloo: es raro, que no vueles, siempre vuelas, porque hoy no?

Rainbow: porque -nerviosa* hoy no tenia ganas de volar, me duelen un poco las alas por eso, miren ya llegamos bueno las dejo bye! -se fue corriendo.

Rainbow: eso estubo serca!

¿?: ser ca de que?

Rainbow: haha applejack ¿que haces?

Applejack: no nada solo observaba que no vuelas es raro porque? -decía sorprendida y curiosa

Rainbow: no es por nada, -decia nerviosamente.

Applejack: vamos puedes contarme no?

Rainbow: bueno ¡PROMETE QUE JAMAS EN TU VIDA DIRÁS UNA SOLA PALABRA HASTA QUE YO DECIDA CONTARLO?

Applejack: ¡LO PROMETO PINKIE PROMESA!

Rainbow: Yo bueno ...

Flash back*

Rainbow se levanto de la cama usualmente volando pero cuando quiso volar cayo arriba de su cama, se asusto por no poder volar entonces pidió a su amiga que la ayudara a volar

fluttershy: deberias ir al medico tendrás algo en tus alas?

Rainbow: no lo se vamos

Fluttershy: y se te fueron los dolores de cabeza?

Rainbow: si un poco abecés vuelven por si solos

Ambas entraron al consultorio y pidieron cita para rainbow, ella entro a la sala cuando fue nombrada, luego de varios análisis...

Doctor: Bueno todo esta bien en sus alas, pero el problema es que usted.

Fluttershy: ¡NO QUE NO MUERA POR FAVOR ES JOVEN! -DECÍA LLORANDO

Doctor: nada que ver, ella esta embarazada

Rainbow: ¿que!?

Fluttershy: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! -decía emocionada

Fin flash back*

Applejack: ¡muchas felicidades! -decía agitando su casco rápidamente* ¡¿Y SOARIN SABE DE ESTO?!

¿?: Saber que?

Rainbow: hola he he he... no nada solo de que iría con applejack hoy a ayudarla.

Soarin: claro no hay problema -decía abrazándola

Soarin: bueno te dejo prometí ayudar a flash, cuando se alzo en vuelo se topo con flash.

Flash: ehehe asi que ibas a verme?

Soarin. sh! quiero escuchar lo que dicen se que me ocultan algo -dijo mientras ambos se escondían detrás de un barril

Rainbow: No le voy a decir a soarin toda vía, se llevara una gran sorpresa

Applejack: pues cuando lo hagas quiero ver su cara para burlarme, ¡Tomaste una buena decisión!

Rainbow: lo se -decía sonriendo

Applejack: pobre! bueno te veo luego.

Rainbow: adiós! -se fue caminando.

Flash: ¡UHH! Parece que quiere terminar con tigo!

Soarin: tu crees? -decia preocupado

Flash: que hiciste mal?

Soarin: -recordando.

Soarin: bueno le grite por comerse mi pay, pero descubrí que yo me lo había comido dormido

Flash: estas acabado.

Soarin: Ohhhhh! -decía algo triste y enojado

Flash: pues cortale tu primero

Soarin: pero..

Flash: ¡SIN PERO ERES UN HOMBRE O UN COBARDE!

Soarin: un hombre!

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow estaba en su casa cuando soarin toco a su puerta, ella abrió con alegría pues ya tenia ganas de decirle su noticia.<strong>

pero el no parecia contento, estaba enojado, y también triste

Rainbow: soarin queria decirte algo.. interrumpió el

Soarin: si lo se te escuche con applejack

Rainbow. Ohh Entonces te enojaste.

Soarin: como no me voy a enojar! dash porque! que te hice yo? -decía enojado

Rainbow: pensé q... -empezó a largar lagrimas

Soarin: ¡PUES TERMINAMOS! -Decía con punto final y cruzado de brazos mirándola mal

Rainbow: pues bien! ¡SI NO TE GUSTA QUE ESTE EMBARAZADA NO ME IMPORTA LO TENDRÁ IGUAL! ¡Y NUNCA LO VAS A CONOCER! -dijo saliendo volando y llorando a la vez.

Soarin: NO! QUE'? ¡embarazada? -quedo en shock y pensado en lo que hizo

* * *

><p><strong>En el castillo con las mane princesas lol<strong>

Rainbow entro al castillo llorando y gritando

Applejack: ¿CARAMELO? ¡QUE TE OCURRIÓ?

Rarity: Dinos corazón -decía abrazando a su amiga

Rainbow: Yo yo le iba a decir a soarin, pero el nos escucho y no le gusto nada y me grito mucho y decidió terminar!

Twilight: decirle que?

Applejack: es que... callo

Rainbow: estoy embarazada

Flash: ¿hahaha quien le pudo dar una idea así? -trago saliva y se fue.

Pinkie: ¡nadie lastima a mis amigas le voy a romper esas alas de mierda que no sirven ni para nada! -dijo decidida para atacarlo

Rarity: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg cuando lo vea!

Rainbow: no chicas dejen mejor me voy a lavar no quiero que me vean así -decía yendo a su habitación

* * *

><p>Soarin entro al castillo volando desesperado por encontrar a dash<p>

Pinkie: miren es el que odia a los bebes! -decía enojada

Applejack: que cascos haces aqui! ¿no estas feliz de hacer llorar a mi amiga?

Pinkie: permiso para arrancar matar y destruir! -decía saltando como un toro

Twilight: un momento dejemos que hable ¡porque hiciste eso soarin!

Soarin: gracias twili, yo pense que queria terminar con migo por eso me enoje y no sabia que estaba embarazada

Twilight: ¡DE DONDE SACASTE TAL COSA!

Soarin: flash me dijo eso cuando escuchamos a aplejack y a rainbow hablar

Twilight: ¡FLASH SENTRY! DE INMEDIATO TE QUIERO!

Flash: princesa ! he he he hola soar!

Soarin: ¡sabes lo que es bueno un flash al orno!

Twilight: como vas a decir tal cosa de rainbow dash ella no es así!

Pinkie: si!

Rarity: que malo!

Flash: esperen! fue una equivocación yo pensé eso pues cuando una chica dice esas cosas es por que quieren terminar

Twilight: después lo arreglaremos ok! a hora vete

Soarin: mejor voy a hablar con rainbow sobre esto.

dijo buscando su habitación

Flash: lo siento hermano

Soarin: tu le explicaras ! -decía enojado

* * *

><p><strong>En su habitación <strong>

Rainbow: porque? porque ? no te preocupes hija mía no dejare que nada te pase! -decía acariciando su panza

Su puerta se abrio mostrando a los dos sementales pegasos

Rainbow: ¿TU! QUE QUIERES A HORA! ¡GRITARME MAS! -DECÍA FURIOSA

Flash: no espera rainbow fue todo mi culpa!

Rainbow: de que hablas?

Soarin: yo no sabia que estabas embarazada con flash escuchamos otra cosa, y el me dijo.

Flash: yo le dije que capas tu terminarías con el

Rainbow: cambio su modo furioso a estallido

Rainbow. tu que! ¿como se te puede ocurrir tal cosa? ¡te voy a matar! ¡te voy a colgar de tusss malditas las! ¡y te voy a arrojar a los tiburones!

Flash: MAMI! -se fue volando y gritando

Soarin: ya ya ya tranquila. mi amor ¿podrías perdonarme? -decía poniendo ojos de perrito lloroso

Rainbow: te perdono pero... ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A CREERLE A UN IDIOTA COMO EL QUE NO TIENE LA MENOR IDEAA DE LO QUE SER HONESTA! -decia echando humos

Soarin: loooo p-prometo -algo miedoso.

Soarin: y que va hacer ? -dijo abrazando a rainbow y acariciándole su panza

Rainbow: niña.

Soarin: que bien! -decía besando a rainbow

* * *

><p>Twilight: espero que no te metas mas en vida agena!<p>

Flash: lo prometo

Twilight: A HORA NOVIO MIO VE A ENTRENAR A ESOS HOLGAZANES

Flash: si mi reina! -siguiendo el juego

**XD COMO LE VA A CREER A UN CABEZA DE CHORLITO! COMO FLASH.**

**¿UH COMO QUIEREN QUE SEA?**

**1- Una alicornio de piel celeste como soarin, ojos esmeralda, y crin multi color ?**

**2- Una niña De piel celeste como la de rainbow, ojos magenta, y crin azul como la de soarin?**

**Ustedes decidan ! 1 sola xd**


	15. Un secreto y Una verda

**JEJEJE PERDÓN POR TARDAR :3 ESTABA HABLANDO CON LA HERMANA DE PEGASISTER Y LA ESTÁN OPERANDO MRD QUIERO SABER COMO ESTA Y NO ME DICE ...**

**OK VAMOS CON EL CAP**

-Era un nuevo día en Ponyville, todo era hermoso, solo se escuchaba las peleas de pinkie y rarity-

-Rarity miro enfadada a pinkie -¡La boda sera de color blanco crema!

-Pinkie contesto -¡No, sera de colores!

-Soarin miraba discutir a las dos ponys y intervino -Me parece que podría ser, Blanco y algunos toques de colores? -dijo algo intimidado por el enojo de las dos

-Rarity y pinkie se miraron y miraron a soarin y al mismo tiempo se dijeron - ¡ES UNA BUENA IDEA! -Sonrieron

-Rarity miro al wonderbolt - ¿Desde cuando sabes de moda?

-Pinkie con una mirada seria- ¡siiiiiiiii! desde cuando? -intimidando

-Soarin trago saliva y se calmo -no se mucho de moda pero me parece que seria lindo no se.

-Las dos miraron al wonderbolt que se alejaba de la habitación -

**Con soarin...**

-Soarin paseaba por el castillo buscando la habitación de fancy, todo era bonito, el mucho no lo había recorrido ya que estaba ocupado, practicando o cuidando a rainbow- Sintió que alguien le toco el hombre volteo algo espantado y vio al unicornio blanco con cabello azul y bigote- ¡Fancy! -Grito soarin medio espantado

-Fancy sonrió al pegaso - lamento asustarte, pero quería que te probaras tu traje de boda -dijo arrastrado al pegaso a su habitación

-Soarin tenia una cara de aburrimiento mientras que escuchaba hablar y presumir sobre el traje que hizo fancy-

-Al llegar a la habitación todo estaba algo desordenado, el unicornio se disculpo por su desorden estaba atareado por muchos diseños-

-Soarin no le importaba el desorden solo le importaba como era el traje no quería algo extravagante- ¿Ese es el traje? -decía mirándolo, era un traje de color blanco con algo de rojo y dorado, tenia una camisa roja, la chaqueta era blanca con botones dorados, era muy bonito-

-Fancy miro preocupado y nervioso al wonderbolt, obvio, quería saber su opinión- ¿Y bien? -pregunto en unicornio temblando y sudando la respuesta era importante para el ya que era un gran diseñador-

-Soarin cambio su cara a una mirada seria y miro a fancy- ¿Enserio? -Fancy con esa respuesta se deprimió- ¡Me encanta! -Repuso el wonderbolt feliz mente- Fancy cambio su mirada de tristeza a felicidad y emoción-

-¡Genial, a hora descansare y ordenare todo este desastre! -dijo acompañándolo a fuera de la habitación.

**~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*Por fuera del castillo****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~***

-¿Rey sombra cuando atacaremos? ¿en la boda? -pregunto la alicornio negra con su cuerpo cubierto de hoyos-

-Aun no mi querida Chrysalis aun no- Se puso a pensar los momentos que paso con luna cuando el era bueno-

**~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*A dentro ****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*****~*~***

**CON RARITY Y RAINBOW:**

-Rarity estaba molesta debido a su embarazado no podía ajustar el vestido, cual eso ponía feliz a rainbow dash-

-Ahh recuerda que no me lo puedes apretar por mi ya sabes -repuso la pegaso multicolor con gloria y felicidad-

-Rarity miro a la pegaso sabia que estaba feliz por ello pero rarity seguía molesta- Lo se Lo se, ¿Tenias que embarazarte a hora? -Decía molesta

-Si! -Dijo rainbow dándole la razón a rarity.

-OGH COMO SEA LISTO! -Dijo mientras le ponía el ultimo moño al vestido-

-TE VEZ ESPLENDIDA!

**~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*con Luna y Celestia ****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*****~*~***

Celestia: hermana mía, porque no me constaste de eso?

Luna: Porque no podía, yo... la extraño tanto!

Celestia: Y cuantos años tiene?

Luna: 28 años, es una alicornio no me quiere ni ver

-Celestia miro a luna con una gran tristeza mientras le daba un abrazo - Gracias espero algún día que me perdone- dijo luna mientras se le caían las lagrimas

-Yo espero igual -Dijo celestia

- Se que ella es la única que puede entrar en razón con el y ella es la que tiene los corazones de los elementos, los tiene para que no lastimemos a su padre -dijo luna mientras encaraba a su hermana, celestia tubo una cara de asombro inmensa cual asintió la cabeza y rápidamente empezó a escribir a Twilight.

**~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*****~*~* CON TWILIGHT, FLASH Y SPIKE ****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*****~*~***

-Twilight estaba terminando de escribir unos papeles, flash se sentó a su lado, ella estaba acurrucada bajo su ala, rápidamente se levantaron de golpe cuando el pequeño dragón, lavanda y verde, entro de golpe a la sala gritando exaltad amente.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -pregunto el dragón algo sonrojado.

-No! dime spike que ocurre -pregunto twilight con el corazón acelerado-

-Ehh la princesa luna y celestia un secreto un problema mejor léelo -dijo entregándole el papel y guiñándole el ojo a flash cual lo puso sonrojado

-Twilight comenzó a leer la carta-

-Querida Princesa twilight sparkle, soy yo celestia tengo que contarte esta interesante verdad, puede ser algo sor pres iba pero es cierta, el rey sombra como lo conocemos el no era una mala persona hace tiempos, el salia con mi hermana la princesa luna, eran una pareja especial, pero un día una yegua oscura, Black Nigh, ataco a Equestria, Luna estaba muy indefensa yo también, entonces, sombra como el se llamaba antes de ser el rey sombra, ataco a black nigh absorbiendo su maldad cristalizada convirtiéndolo a el al rey sombra y desapareció, años después el volvió a atacarnos eso le rompió el corazón a mi hermana luna, pero el mayo problema, es que Luna quedo embarazada de una alicornio cual llamo Shooting Star, Ella sera capas de reformar al rey sombra ella puede detenerlo porque ella tiene los corazones de amor, ella se encuentra al otro lado de equestria y se que cierta pony amiga tulla la conoce, pregúntale a rainbow dash de ella.

Att: Princesa celestia.

-Twilight miro a flash y a spike que la miraban con preocupación, ya que ella tenia una cara de asombro increíble, -¿Todo bien Twili? -pregunto el drago preocupado

-L-la-la PR-IN-PRINCESA L-LUNA Tiene una ¡HIJA!

-suspenso

Loool

**SOY MALA .**

**ESTOY MUY MAL :C FUE TODO UN ERROR Y AHORA EL ESTA ENOJADO CON MIGO **

**QUIERO LLORAR, PINK ME INTENTA ALEGRAR ME NO ME ANIMA NADA **


	16. La verdad sobre la hija de luna

**IGNORO IGNORO IGNORO... :3 ESO! :3**

**Como sea, ¿Espero que hallan tenido un Bonito fin de semana?**

**Yo si :3 ¿Ustedes? **

Capitulo 15 "La verdad sobre la hija de Luna" ( Muy largo lo se :C )

_ANTERIOR MENTE WII:_

_-Twilight miro a flash y a spike que la miraban con preocupación, ya que ella tenia una cara de asombro increíble, -¿Todo bien Twili? -Pregunto el dragón preocupado_

_-L-la-la PR-IN-PRINCESA L-LUNA Tiene una ¡HIJA!_

-Spike y Flash abrieron los ojos como platos, y se miraron no podrían creer lo que había dicho Twilight, ¿La princesa luna? ¿Un hijo? eso es imposible-

-¿Twilight Estas segura de eso? -Decía el drago escondiendo algunos libros-

-¡Spike! No soy una loca, claramente dice eso y dice att: Princesa Celestia -Dijo mientras le refregaba la carta por la cara para que no creyera que era una loca-

-¡Te creo! ¡Te creo! ¿PERO COMO? -Dijo spike mientras arrojaba la carta sin querer a la cara de Flash-

-Yo no puedo creer que luna tenga un hijo eso es inexplicable! -Exclamo sorprendido Flash-

-No creo que sea inexplicable les contare todo, Pero primero reúnan a todas las chicas -Exclamo Celestia detrás de ellos, junto a luna que tenia la mirada de decepción-

-Después de reunir a toda las mane en el castillo de twilight-

-¿Que ocurrio? ¡Sombra de nuevo! -Dijo Rarity molesta, haciendo que Fluttershy se preocupara-

-Oh que vamos a hacer con el -dijo haciendo pucheros Rainbow-

-Debemos hacer algo ya, porque si continua así destruirá todo- Exclamo enojada Applejack mirando a las demás quien decía por supuesto-

-Bueno las convoque aquí para contarles sobre la hija de Luna-

-Todas se quedaron heladas a escuchar que Luna tenia una hija eso nunca antes se había sabido-

-¿T-tienes? ¿Una hija? -Dijo casi desmayan doce Rarity-

-Todo empezó hace mucho tiempo atrás antes de que sombra fuera una mala persona- empezó a contar luna

**Flash Back - Hace 1000 años -**

_-Yo Era una chica como ustedes, con sentimientos y mas divertida, siempre alegre, un día llego ese unicornio, Sombra, no tenia Cutie Mark, todos los trataban mal, por no tener Cutie Mark, no lo culpo, esa vez era muy tímido, le gustaba leer como Twilight, Un día vi que lo molestaban entonces yo estaba encapuchada me ha cerque a el y le dije a esos bravucones que no lo molestaran mas, y me miraron con una cara de enojo, y me dijeron que me vaya o saldría herida, yo les dije que ellos iban a salir heridos y serian enviados a ala luna por la princesa de la noche, fue ahí que me quite mi capucha, al verme rápidamente se inclinaron por el miedo, me suplicaron piedad, yo los perdone pero la próxima vez no la tendría, dije riendo, el me miro y me agradeció con mucho cariño, yo también, cuando yo iba a tomar mi capa, el la tomo y chocamos cascos, me sonroje un poco y el igual, luego nos vimos a los ojos, el me dijo que su nombre era Sombra y yo le dije que el mio era Luna, me dijo que hermoso nombre, yo me sonroje, Yo le pregunte de donde era, y el responde de muy lejos, me dijo que le gustaba viajar y aprender cosas nuevas, pero lo que buscaba el era el diamante rojo de la perdición, puede hacer que tus miedos mas profundos salgan a la luz, yo me atemorice un poco, pero yo le dije que soy la que controla los sueños en las noches y el me dice que bueno que te conocí entonces y me sonrió-_

_-Después de mucho tiempo de conocernos nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y siempre hacíamos todos juntos, un día el me dijo lo que sentía por mi y yo por el ese día fue el mejor de mi vida pase la noche mas asombrosa que jamas e visto, pero después de encontrar los diamantes rojos todo cambie en el solo quería poder y poder, yo no quería ser así, me empezó a tratar mal, yo me aleje de el, el ya no era el mismo, años después regreso y nos ataco, me rompió mi de vil corazón._

_ya no era el mismo de antes, después de derrotarlo con el corazón de cristal, años después quede embarazada, y yo estaba en la luna, jjejejejejeje, entonces reuní todo mi poder aun para mandarla a un lugar que este a s__alvo por eso ella me odia piensa que la abandone apenas nació, pero no fu así, esa fue mi historia_

**FIN DE FLASH BACK DE LUNA -**

-Todas heladas por la historia algunas tristes lloraban, otras aterradas-

-¿Pero que tiene eso que ver? - pregunto spike con un nudo apenas audible

-Tiene que ver porque ella tiene los corazones de la armonía perteneciente a las portadoras, ella los tiene para que no lastimemos a su padre-

-se que una de ustedes puede razonar con ella- dijo Celestia-

-¿Pero como es ella? -Pregunto Rarity -tomando un poco de agua que había traído spike

-Ella es de piel blanca, con alas doradas, ojos esmeralda, cabello rubio con 3 tipos, rubio, rubio claro, rubio mas claro, su cutie mark es de una estrella y su nombre es Shooting Star- Al escuchar eso todas se imaginaron como era y Rainbow Escupió su agua dejando a todas con las miradas hacia ella-

-Rainbow rió nerviosamente, Luna la miro con seriedad -Yo he he he si em no! -dijo tragando saliva-

-Rainbow dash! Yo se que conoces a mi hija! ¡exiguo que me digas donde estas! -Dijo mirándola con seriedad y enojo

-Luna! -Dijo Celestia tratando de tranquilizarla - Luna volteo para decirles algunas cosas a Celestia

-Luna por favor, ese es el problema no puedo decirte donde esta le prometí a ella que no te diría nada de ella -

-¿La conoces? -preguntaron extrañadas las demas

-Ella fue... ella fue mi niñera cuando yo era mas pequeña-

**Flash Back de rainbow _**

_-Cuando yo era pequeña era débil, pero si sabia volar, los otros ponys me trataban mal porque creían que era divertido-_

_-Pero ese día ella estaba ahí, yo jugaba sola con guilda, cuando unos águilas mas grandes vinieron a aprovecharse de nosotras guilda se les quería enfrentar pos desgracia era débil, cuando ella salio de la nada_

_-¡Dejen en paz a esas niñas! -Dijo Shooting_

_-¿Y que aras? -dijo burlan doce ella_

_-Te mando a tu destierro -dijo abriendo sus alas y levantado a los águilas, mirándolos con una mirada de ira pura - ellos corrieron de miedo, luego guilda se fue porque la busco a su mama o no me acuerdo bien, luego ella me mira y me sonríe me pregunta mi nombre yo se lo digo y me dice que es lindo, luego mi mama viene por mi y ve a Shooting, ella la saluda y ella lo devuelve, mi madre le pregunto quien era y ella le contesto una amiga y que trabaja gratis como niñera, mi mamá la contrato, nos hicimos buenas amigas la verdad, luego ella se fue al otro lado de equestria dijo que era para proteger a alguien,_

**Fin de flash back de rainbow_**

**SI SE LO QUE VAN A DECIR MUCHOS FLASH BACKS HEHEHE PERO BUENO SI NO NO ENTIENDEN LA HISTORIA DUH!**

**¿CUANDO QUIEREN LA BODA EN EL PROXIMO FIC? OH MAS AVENTURAS? COMENTEN**


	17. Buscando a Shooting Star

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN, YO CANSADA NO DORMÍ NADA, NA MENTIRA SOLO 2 HORAS :C, ME MUERO DEL SUEÑO XD PERO QUE MAS DA VAMOS AL CAP ANTES QUE TERMINE CON LA CARA EN EL TECLADO Y RONCADO LOL...**

**Mi Agustini se conecto Lol y mi Andrea también (para que no se ponga celosa) xD ah y mi cony jajaja**

Capitulo 16 "Buscando a Shooting Star"

-después de 3 días de lo sucedido todo volvió a hacer normal pero no habían solucionado lo de sombra-

-Esa tarde Rainbow y Scoothaloo iban caminando juntas, scoot iba muy emocionada su ido-la, ¿una princesa?, eso no se lo esperaba, iban tranquilamente cuando una nube negra comenzó a formarse en el cielo varios torbellinos salían de ella, era el rey sombra-

-¡Que Quieres! -Dijo Mientras se colocaba delante de Scoot, Rainbow-

-¡Pues sabes lo que quiero! Tu elemento! -Dijo mientras una luz verde brillaba por sus ojos y de su cuerno absorbía el poder de Rainbow-

-¿A hora que ara la princesa de los colores, sin sus colores? -dijo el rey sombra desapareciendo-

-¿No? ¡que! ¿No veo! -dijo estando con un color de piel pálido y su crin mas clara, sus ojos blancos-

-Scoot la guió todo el camino hacia el castillo, muchos ponys miraban a Rainbow ella estaba realmente perdida sin su vista, y mas que rara estaba pálida, al llegar al castillo dentro de allí estaba Soarin, Flash, Luna, Celestia, Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Applejack-

-¿Quien es ella Scoot? -Pregunto Spike mirando a la alicornio-

-Scoot contó lo sucedido, Luna estaba enojada no podría creer que bajo había llegado Sombra-

-Si no encontramos esos corazones muchos ponys serán lastimados inclusive esta la muerte- dijo Luna estallando-

-Soarin estaba acostado junto a rainbow mientras que ella solo tenia una cara de tristeza, ella sabia que la única persona que podía curar grandes heridas y muertes era ella Shooting, tenia el don de curar a los ponys era la chica mas bonita de Equestria, pero en un tiempo desapareció con eso solo quedo en que Rainbow sabia su ubicación-

-Pues estoy dispuesta a mostrarles el camino pero sera difícil -dijo rainbow, mientras intentaba pararse y soarin la ayudaba- (Mas tierno :3)

-¿Estas dispuesta es muy arriesgado? -Pregunto Luna preocupada por lo que sombra le hizo a rainbow, podría pesarle a las demás-

-Si -Dijo rainbow desidia a ir- Entonces yo voy - dijo soarin aun lado de ella-

-¿Empacamos? -Dijo pinkie saliendo del castillo y llego rápidamente a Sugar cube corner, donde subió a su cuarto directamente a empacar, donde descubriria una sorpresa-

**LO SIENTO JEJE ES CORTO, PERO POR LO MENOS HICE ALGO Y SUSPENSO HAHA POR LO QUE ME ODIAN MIS AMIGAS, **

**:3 BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y PERDON POR TARDAR LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTOY CON OTROS FICS Y OCUPADA CON COSAS PERSONALES.**


	18. Buscando a Shooting Star II

**Hola como están todos? Yo algo aburrida, no tengo nada interesante que contar ...**

Capitulo 17 "Buscando a Shooting Star II"

_-¿Empacamos? -Dijo pinkie saliendo del castillo y llego rápidamente a Sugar cube corner, donde subió a su cuarto directamente a empacar, donde descubriría una sorpresa-_

-¡Cheese! -Grito emocionada abrazando a su amigo con mucho animo-

-¡Pinkie! ¿Donde ibas con tanta prisa? -Dijo sorprendido de lo que empaco pinkie-

-¡Con las chicas iremos a buscar a una princesa perdida sera super peligroso y iremos todas ! y soarin ¿quieres venir? -dijo emocionada pinkie-

-¡Claro que si! -dijo Cheese empacando su gallina de goma-

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*** CON SOMBRA Y CHRYSALIS*******~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

-¿Para que absorbiste solo el poder de Rainbow no tendría que ser también las de las demás? -Dijo Chrysalis enojada y confundida, y algo enojada-

-Lo que pasa es que Rainbow conocía a mi hija y como ella sabe su ubicación creí que absorbiendo sus poderos sabría encontrarla pero parece que me equivoque así que mejor hay que seguirlas necesito eso corazones- Dijo sombra lamentando pero recuperando la razón-

-¿T-Tienes una hija? -Dijo sorprendía Chrysalis-

-Si no hablare de eso- Dijo sombra desapareciendo-

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~***Con Rainbow y Soarin*******~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

-Rainbow estaba sentada en su cama seguía pálida, pero con varios dolores de panza, pasaron algunos minutos y se quedo dormida, que por otro lado Soarin solo la observaba no le gustaba ver a Rainbow así que se a costo al lado de ella mientras la abrazaba y le susurraba te amo -

-Mientras que las mane estaban reunidas en la sala principal de los tronos del castillo, Twilight buscaba algo que le permitiera ver por unos 3 días máximo para llegar al otro lado de equestria ya que irían volando pero como Rainbow no podía esforzarse para volar Soarin se ofreció a llevarla (Hay que cabellera no?)-

-¡EURECA! -Grito Twilight despertando de golpe a todas las demás que se habían quedado dormidas de tanta búsqueda-

-¿Que pasa Twi? -Dijo el pequeño dragón bostezando y estiran doce-

-Encontré un hechizo dura 2 días pero valdrá la pena si nos adelantamos horas de descanso -dijo Twilight leyéndolo-

-Despues de unas pocas horas de ordenar la gran biblioteca Twilight mando a llamar a Rainbow para intentar el Hechizo-

-Mientras que por otro lado ella estaba despierta aunque se chocaba un poco y cuando por fin encontró la maldita puerta salio y la cerro-

-¿Que haces sola te podrías lastimar! -Exclamo un chico Rainbow reconoció la voz era Flash quien puso su ala en ella y la guió hasta las demás-

-Twilight ¿encontraste eso? -Dijo Rainbow hablándole a la pared-

-¡Aquí Rainbow! -Dijo mientras la daba vuelta-

-¡Si ciega estas dos días de ojos tendrás- (NO SOY BUENA INVENTANDO HECHIZOS)-

-Twilight disparo un rayo a los ojos de la pegaso multicolor, pues dio resultado podía ver pero por pocos días y su piel seguía blanca-

-¿PUEDES VER? -Dijo Twilight con la esperanza que su hechizo funcionara-

-¡SI SI SI SI ! -Grito de emoción la pegaso pero seguía entristecida por lo demás su cabello seguía claro y su piel también y apenas volaba, y por poco puede pararse y caminar-

-¡que bien! -todas saltaban de alegría,

-¡ENTONCES A EMPEZAR EL VIAJE! -Dijo mientras todas tomaban su mochila-

-Mientra que Cheese venia junto a Soarin-

-¿Que ocurre aquí? ¿UNA FIESTA Y NO ME INVITARON?! -Dijo cheese decepcionado-

-¡NO TON TITO RAINBOW PUEDE VER PERO POR DOS DÍAS! -DIJO RIENDO Y VOLVIENDO A ABRAZAR A RAINBOW CASI ASFIXIANDO LA-

-Todos salieron del castillo con sus mochilas puestas, Rainbow iba sobre Soarin ya que no podia volar muy bien primero por su estado y segundo por su embarazo, Cheese iba arriba de Pinkie mientras ella volaba como loca por todos lados y era regañada por Rarity que siempre la hacían tropezar contra una nube haciendo que su melena se arruine, Twilight iba investigando el mapa que le había marcado Rainbow pero era como un acertijo, Primero tenían que pasar Canterlot donde descansaron para desayunar, Luego atravesaron Cloudsdale, Luego Unicorn Range, Galloping gorge hasta llegar a Frozen Nurth donde se encuentra el imperio de cristal y al final llegaron a Gneighgra falls, donde Rainbow dejo de ver ya que habían pasado los dos días y era muy peligroso porque cierto pony oscuro los seguía sin que ellos se dieran cuenta-

-¿Aquí es? -Pregunto Twilight a Rainbow pero Rainbow no podía ver-

-Describe lo- dijo de una

-Emm bueno tiene unas grandes cataratas-

-Vamos! -dijo Rainbow atravesando las cataratas-

-¡que noo! ¿EEHH? -Dijo Twilight haciendo lo mismo-

-Atras de las cataratas había un hermoso campo y un hermoso castillo blanco con toques dorados donde su bandera era una cutie mark de una estrella dorada y 3 estrellas pequeñas-

-¿Que es este lugar? -Dijo Rarity asombrada de la pura belleza-

-The field of gold stars- Dijo Rainbow recordando el lugar-

-¿Campo de que cosa? -Dijo Soarin confundido-

-¡DUUUHHHH! ¡ El campo de las estrellas de oro! -Dijo cheese de una-

-¡Yo oi de eso pero eso no era un mito? -Dijo Applejack tambien confundida-

-¡Recuenden que todos decian que Lamer en la luna era un mito y fue verdad pues entonces este debe ser el castillo de la princesa ¡Shooting Star! -Dijo Twilight emocionada-

-¿?, que quieren? -Dijo una pony de cabello Negro piel blanca y ojos verdes-

-¿Quien eres tu? -Dijo Pinkie con enojo-

-¡La guardiana del castillo! -Dijo con voz real-

-¡¿Shooting?! -Dijo Rainbow-

-¿que quieren de ella? -Dijo algo curiosa la unicornio-

-¿Rainbow dash? -Dijo en susurro la unicornio-

-¿Que te ocurrió? -todas miraron confundida al acto de la unicornio que rápidamente se incremento al tamaño de cadence y en realidad era una alicornio de piel blanca ojos verdes y cabello dorado que tenia la misma cutie mark de la bandera del castillo-

-¿Tu eres Shooting Star? -Dijo Twilight mirando lo hermosa que era, aunque Rarity se puso algo celosa ya que no era la que llamaba la atención-

-Pues Si! -Dijo mientras intentaba saber porque su amiga estaba pálida y una alicornio a hora-

-Larga historia- Dijo Rainbow-

-Shooting las invito al castillo a todos entraron contaron como se hicieron princesas bla bla bla.. y lo que le paso a Rainbow y que estaba embarazada-

-Pues curarte sera fácil -dijo con una sonrisa la princesa Shooting-

-Mientras que las demás dejaban sola a las dos empezó a curar a Rainbow mientras que ella volvía a la normalidad-

-Gracias- dijo abrazando a su amiga

**Bueno hasta aquí algunos se deben preguntar de quien es shooting es la que tengo de perfil xd aunque le voy a cambiar el peinado esta feo xd**

**¿Que pasara?**


	19. C Anuncio (SUPER IMPORTANTE)

**Hola espero que esto no les afecte como ami creo que voy a clausurar UN NUEVO COMIENZO tengo que terminar las demás historias y tengo en sima la escuela y es mucho pensar de drama para la historia y no se si van a querer esperar con este suspenso.**

**por ejemplo tengo que terminar **

**Otra vez juntos**

**Nueva vida**

**Los enemigos cambian**

**Amor de pegasos**

**Nuevos sentimientos**

**así**** que veré que are si la clausuro o la seguiré pero advierto que tendrán que esperar mucho para que actualice **

**:/ Att: PrincesaRainbowDash **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	20. Día en el castillo

**Hola como dije wii tardare en actualizar (tal vez actualice los sabados o Domingos TAL VEZ) Asi que no se emocionen mucho bueno vamos con el cap no tengo cosas que contar espero tener okno.**

**MLP NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A HASBRO**

Capitulo 18 "Día en el castillo"

-Después de que las mane dejaron sola a Shooting y a Rainbow, y despues de curarla ella agradeció-

-y Como as estado mi querida niña? -Pregunto Shooting mientras se peinaba un poco-

-Bien pues apunto de ser madre y sabes - Dijo algo sonrojada por eso-

-¡PUEDO CUIDARLO? -Dijo muy emocionada Shooting, era la princesa mas amorosa como Cadence-

-Claro, competirás con Fluttershy -Dijo riendo-

-esta bien por mi amiga - Dijo Shooting mientras estaba emocionada-

-y dime quien sera el padre? -Pregunto Shooting mientras se sentaba en un almohadón cerca de su balcón-

-el chico que me trajo -dijo sonrojada Rainbow-

-Wow es un chico muy guapo amiga te felicito -dijo haciendo que Rainbow se sonrojara de vergüenza-

-Bueno ya, llegan a tiempo para el desayuno- Dijo Shooting mientras pasaba a la cocina-

-Por aquí -dijo Shooting guiando a todos a la mesa-

-WooW, que hermosas telas, son de gasa? -Dijo Rarity enloquecida por la tela-

-No, Son tela especiales creadas por mariposas -Dijo Shooting mientras se sentaba junto a Rainbow y Fluttershy-

-Pensé que esta tela dejo de existir -Dijo asombrada Rarity-

-No, iba a dejar, pero como guié las mariposas a mi castillo para que estuvieran a salvo ella me las devolvieron regalándome parte de sus telas- Dijo agradecida mientras que una mariposa de color azul amarillo y rosa la sobaba la cabeza con su cabe sita-

-Baya son hermosas -Dijo Rarity alzando su casco cuando una mariposa se le coloco como adorno-

-Si muy amorosas -Dijo Rainbow con una cara de enojo porque todas las mariposas se le posaban en su cabello de colores-

-Jejeje debí mencionar que a ellas le encantan los arco iris -dijo shooting riendo-

-Todos rieron-

-Ya veo -Dijo Rainbow con tono de risa-

-Pues a comer- Dijo Shooting mientras comía como Rarity-

-Mientras que por otro lado Soarin se comió un pay desesperado- (MUERTO DE HAMBRE ! GUARDA ME)

-Ejem! -Dijo Rainbow mientras Soarin la miro con una cara de ¿Que?-

-Rainbow le puso una cara de obvio mirando el pay Soarin se avergonzó se dio cuenta que todos reían por como comía-

-Opss! no comí nada desde que salimos -Dijo mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta-

-¡No importa coman lo que quieran! -Dijo Shooting mientras las mariposas traían mas-

-¿Que clase de animales tienes? -Dijo Fluttershy muy emocionada-

-La clase de la que quieras! -Dijo Shooting Sonriendo-

-¿Tienes manzanos? -Dijo Applejack emocionada-

-Claro ¿verdes? ¿Rojos? o ¿Multicolores? - Dijo mirando asía su ventana-

-¿Libros? -Dijo Twilight desesperada por leer-

-Una biblioteca mas grande que la de Celestia hasta toda la colección de Star wirld el barbudo (CREO QUE SE ESCRIBÍA ASÍ)-

-¡VOY A LEER! -Dijo Twilight desapareciendo de ahí-

-Jjajaja -rieron todos-

-¿GEMAS? -Dijo el pequeño dragón-

-Claro! -Dijo Shooting mientras las mariposas traían una canasta llena de Gemas de colores y todo tipo-

-¡A COMER! -Dijo Spike comiendo como glotón-

-¿HACES FIESTAS? -Dijo pinkie emocionada-

-No -dijo triste Shooting, -No tengo visitantes así qué hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta-

-¡AREMOS UNA ESTA NOCHE! -Dijo Cheese mientras asía sonreír a Shooting-

-Seria magnifico- Dijo Shooting

**BUENO ESTE FUE EL CAP DE HOY :) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TENGO ALGO ESPECIAL PARA LA FIESTA :D SUSPENSO OKNO**

**Noos leemos **

**Link de mi pagina de facebook MG MG MG MG Like like Notificaciones y mas todos los días (Bue casi) :)**

**h**

**t**

**t**

**p**

**s**

**:**

**/**

**/**

**w**

**w**

**w**

**.**

**f**

**a**

**c**

**e**

**b**

**o**

**o**

**k**

**.**

**c**

**o**

**m**

**/**

**p**

**a**

**g**

**e**

**s**

**/**

**P**

**r**

**i**

**n**

**c**

**e**

**s**

**a**

**r**

**a**

**i**

**n**

**b**

**o**

**w**

**d**

**a**

**s**

**h**

**/**

**1**

**4**

**0**

**0**

**9**

**2**

**5**

**9**

**6**

**6**

**8**

**8**

**1**

**4**

**0**

**4**

**?**

**r**

**e**

**f**

**h**

**l**


	21. Preparan doce para la fiesta

**Como están, espero que les aya gustado mi one-Shot :3 Jamas dejare de amarte okno vean lo si no lo vieron bueno vamos con el capitulo.**

Capitulo 19 "Preparan doce para la fiesta"

-En la noche, las mariposas empezaron a ayudar a los ponys a limpiar el castillo, mientras que otras ayudaban a las chicas a prepararse-

-Con Rarity y Fluttershy-

-Rarity sacaba sus 6 vestidos mientras cada mariposa tomaba uno y se iba para llevar celo a las chicas-

-una frágil mariposa de color verde con roza se ha cerco a Fluttershy dándole un vestido que era de la gala del galope restaurado-

-Muchas gracias, que bonitas alas tienes -Dijo Fluttershy alagando a la mariposa que con junto al vestido le agrego un detalle un collar en forma de corazón rosa-

-Es el collar? Como! -Dijo Fluttershy emocionada-

-Mientras que Rarity se retocaba su rubor y pestañas-

-Que ocurre corazón cuando termine te ayudare debo dejarme estas pestañas hermosas -dijo Mientras se pintaba la sombra de celeste-

-Mientras que una mariposa se ha cerca a Rarity y le trae su maquillaje preferido-

-¿Que oh? gracias, Awwwwwwwww dijo mirando a la mariposa de alas violetas y celestes que le sonreía-

-¿Para mua? -Dijo mientras la mariposa le colocaba su maquillaje-

-Eres la mariposa mas generosa que vi en mi vida - Dijo mientras la mariposa le trajo otro obsequio un collar en forma de corazón violeta-

-¿Gracias? -Dijo Rarity mientras le ponía el collar y le resplandecía-

-Con Applejack y Pinkie -

-Mira las mariposas nos trajeron los vestidos de la gala del galope no sos tiernas oh si lo son me encantan que bonitos los dejo Rarity mira mas mariposas dijo viendo a una mariposa de color rosa y azul ha cercando se le-

-¡DULCES QUE BIEN GRACIAS! ÑAM ÑAM - Dijo Pinkie comiendo golosinas y la mariposa le coloco un collar de color celeste en forma de corazón-

-¡Gracias! -Dijo Pinkie mientras admiraba su collar y se colocaba el vestido con ayuda de las mariposas-

-Ehh gracias linduras pero creo que puedo sola -Dijo Applejack mientras una mariposa de alas naranja y amarillas le ayudaba con el peinado, le hizo una trenza y se la ato con colita en forma de manzana-

-Después de que Applejack se termino de colocar su vestido la mariposa le adorno su cuello con un collar en forma de corazón naranja-

-Mientras Applejack lo admiraba y agradecía-

-Con Twilight y Spike-

-Mira Twilight estas mariposas saben lo que me gusta - dijo mientras una mariposa verde le daba más gemas-

-Lo se estas mariposas son increíbles yo pensé que era un mito pero mira son hermosas la princesa Celestia le gustaría saber sobre ellas creo que le comentare sobre esto pero que raro que no sepa de esto Celestia- Dijo preguntando ce una mariposa de color violeta y rosa se le ha cerco con el vestido de su coronación mientras que Twilight empezó a colocar celo algunas mariposas la ayudaban a retocare y otras alimentaban a a spike que ya se quedaba dormido-

-luego una le ha cerco la corono mientras que la mariposa violeta y rosa le coloco un collar de color rosa en forma de corazón-

-Con Shooting y Rainbow-

-Mientras que la princesa Shooting se peinaba y algunas mariposas le ha cercaban vestidos y la peinaban ella sonreía por tener su mejor amiga Rainbow Dash-

-¿Y dime Raishy ¿te dicen así toda vía? -Dijo Shooting mientras la veía preocupada-

-¿Que? Ag no me dicen Dashie -Dijo miran doce al espejo con su vestido puesto-

-¿Porque tan mal? -Pregunto Shooting preocupada paran doce y ha cercan doce-

-*SUSPIRO* Lo que pasa es que no se bien como ser una princesa y estar en una familia a hora, ya que me voy a casar y eso... -Dijo muy preocupada y nerviosa-

-Oh Rainbow eso es muy fácil ademas tienes a muchas personas que te ayudara, a Twilight, a Fluttershy, a Soarin, a todos y a mi -Dijo Shooting sonriendo en eso Rainbow se puso feliz-

-Nunca cambies -Dijo Sonriendo Rainbow-

-Jamas -Susurro con una sonrisa Shooting-

-A hora vamos tenemos que ponerte hermosa mi querida Princesa - Dijo mientras una mariposa grande, mas que las demás, de alas multicolor le traía un collar en forma de corazón rojo y se lo coloco en el cuello-

-Que hermoso collar pero que? esto son los? -Dijo sorprendida-

-Así es los corazones que necesitan para detener a mi padre -*SUSPIRO DE SHOOTING*- Yo no quiero que lo lastime pero tampoco quiero que lastime a los demás ni a mi madre querida amiga-

-¿Entonces extrañas a Luna? -Dijo preocupada RD-

-Así es quiero verla pero si salgo de aquí mi padre me encontraría y no puedo arriesgar que lastime a mi madre-

-Te entiendo, bueno mejor no pienses en eso vamos a la fiesta-

**-ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL FIC, ME COSTO MUCHO ._., DEJEN SUS IDEAS PORFIS XD CUALQUIERA SIRVE **

**NOS LEEMOS DEJEN PREGUNTAS PARA QUE CADA PERSONAJE DE MI FIC LAS RESPONDAN-**

**-SHOOTING, RAINBOW, TWILIGHT, PINKIE, APPLEJACK, RARITY, FLUTTERSHY, FLASH, SPIKE, SOARIN**


	22. La fiesta

**Buenoo como están, espero que bien, no se porque pregunto eso la costumbre lol.**

Capitulo 20 "La fiesta"

-Las chicas terminaron de prepararse mientras que los chicos ya habían decorado todo y se había vestido elegante mente, mientras que las chicas a hora todas tenían un hermoso collar del color de los elementos del armonía-

-¡El baile acaba de comenzar! -Dijo Spike emocionado ya que podría bailar con Rarity-

-Ohh! Extraño a Fancy! -Dijo Rarity muy triste-

-y yo a Big -dijo Fluttershy casi llorando-

-y Caramel... -Dijo applejack desilusionada-

-OH, son su novios? No hay problema de traerlos -Dijo Shooting mientras su cuerno empezó a iluminarse con una luz dorada, detrás un resplandor donde aparecieron 3 ponys-

-¡COMO CUANDO QUE DONDE QUIEN? -Grito Fancy mirando a todos lados viendo a todos que se reían-

-¿QUEEEEE? -Dijo Caramel! -Casi aterrado-

-Eyup! -Dijo Big medio mareado por el viaje-

-¿Como hiciste eso? -Dijo Rarity emocionada fue abrazar a su Fancy-

-Muy fácil hechizo de tele transportar a los ponys a donde quieras-

-Wow, debe ser muy avanzada en magia para ese hechizo- Dijo Twilight sorprendida-

-Lo se.

-Me encontraba en una fiesta y a hora aquí, mi querida Rarity donde estoy?-

-Yo estaba Con Big arando los campos y a hora WTF! -Dijo Caramel mientras veía a Applejak-

-Eyup -Dijo Big dejando de estar mareado-

-Shooting los tele transporto a su castillo y bienvenidos -Dijo Spike enojado por ya no bailar con Rarity-

-Eso veo -Dijo Fancy-

-Bueno que esperan a bailar! -Dijo Pinkie emocionada tomando a cheese-

-SI! -Dijo Shooting, era su primera fiesta nunca estuvo una-

-Todos bailaban reían y se emocionaban, mientras que las mariposas servían bocadillos todos los disfrutaban algunas mariposas bailaban-

-Mientras cada mane bailaba con su pareja su corazón irradio una escudo en forma de corazón del color de cada collar, si que las mane o los chicos se dieran cuenta solo las mariposas y Shooting-

-Parece que si es una fiesta! -Dijo Pinkie saltando por todos lados mientras formaba un tren por amigos y amigas-

-*En la cueva*

-Maldición esas ponys las perdí de rastro debo encontrarlas! -Dijo El rey sombra buscando en un espejo formado por ondas verdes y negras-

-Amo, Quieres que algunos de mis súbditos las busque? -Pregunto Chrysalis a su lado-

-NO! -Dijo decidido-

-Esta bien - Dijo Chrysalis poniendo ce atrás de el y con su cuerno sorbiéndole algo de poder sin que el se diera cuenta-

-Vaya vaya... Parece que cierto rey oscuro todavía tiene un corazón puro- Pensó ChrySalis (Lol rimo Oscuro, Puro Lol)

-*En la fiesta*-

-Todos bailaban hasta el cansancio-

-Vaya fiesta! -Exclamo Pinkie agotada-

-Lo se ! Hay que hacer esto mas seguido fue tan divertido- Dijo Shooting toda despeinada-

-jaja buenos paso Shooting, -Dijo Applejack mientras se avergonzaba Shooting-

-JEejejej -Dijo nerviosa Shooting-

-¡Y mas la parte donde Rarity casi se infarta por una diminuta mancha en su vestido -Agrego Rainbow, mientras todos se reían-

-¡ESTE VESTIDO ES DE SEDA ÚNICO! -Dijo enojada Rarity, siendo apoyada por Fancy-

-Mejor vamos a dormir mañana sera un día largo-

-¿Ya se iran? -Dijo Shooting-

-Lo siento pero si, -Dijo Twilight-

-Emm lo are esta bien los acompañare! -Dijo decidida Shooting-

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAY! -GRITARON TODAS MIENTRAS ATURDÍAN A SUS NOVIOS-

**Si lo se algo tonto el cap pero bueno eso es cuando me quedo sin inspiración pero vamos a responder las preguntas a hora si que les dará risa jaja**

**-¡A RESPONDER PREGUNTAS! -Dijo Shooting sacando varias cartas-**

**-¿PREGUNTAS? -Dijeron todos-**

**-Si! -De nuestros fans-**

**-Osea que estan viendo esto? -Dijo Spike algo confundido-**

**-Ajam, PERO A HORA VAYAMOS PARA LAS PREGUNTAS-**

**Shooting : LAS PREGUNTAS DE Brony1218**

-**Rainbow ¿te conformas con ser así de rápida o quieres ser más? -Dijo Shooting leyendo la pregunta de Brony1218-**

**-Pfs, ¿que clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto! ¡seré la pegaso mas rápida de Equestria! -Dijo Orgullosa mientras todos rodeaban los ojos-**

**-Si, después de Spitfire -Dijo Soarin en tono burlón para el mismo, siendo escuchado por ella, lo cual re sí vio un tortazo-**

**-¡AHHAHA! -Dijo Soarin soban doce su cara-**

**-Bueno antes de que se maten vayamos a la otra pregunta de el-**

**-Soarin ¿Te gustaría hacer la rainplosion sónica? **

**-¡OJALA, PERO QUIEN SERIA CAPAS DE GENERAR UNA? -Dijo Soarin mientras pensaba lo cual recibio un golpe en la cabeza de Rainbow-**

**-¡YO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! -Le grito enojada-**

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CIERTO -Dijo avergonzado-**

**-Dios cuanto amor, Okey la ultima es para fluttershy,-**

**-Dice que te admira mucho -Dijo Shooting mientras le golpeaba el hombro-**

**-Oh! Que bien! -Dijo Sonrojada, mientras que Big se enojaba-**

**-¡Vamos hermano no mates hoy! -Dijo Flash mientras todos se reían-**

**-Vayamos con las próximas preguntas que son de... SoarinDash01 anonimo, uh Fans de la hermosa pareja que hacen -Dijo Shooting sonrojando a los dos-**

**-Bueno primera pregunta-**

**Soarin,**: **¿Que sentiste cuando tuviste lemon con Rainbow? -Dijo Shooting algo sorprendida-**

**-¡WTF! -Dijo Soarin mientras que Rainbow estaba muerta de vergüenza-**

**-¡ESA SI QUE NO LA RESPONDO! -Dijo Sonrojado-**

**-Okey vayamos a la siguiente pregunta-**

**Flash: ¿Estas muy enamorado de Twilight?-**

**-¡pero claro que la amo que clase de pregunta es esa la amo con mi corazón y mas! -Dijo Flash enojado por esa pregunta mientras Twilight se sonrojaba-**

**-Ok la siguiente-**

**Pinkie: ¿Como puedes comer tantos dulces y hablar rápido sin respirar?-**

**-¡FACIL ASI MIRA! -DIJO TRAGAN DOCE UN BALDE DE DULCES -**

**-SOY TAN ENERGÉTICA ME ENCANTA SALTAR LA VERDAD ME ACUERDO DE AQUEL DÍA DE QUE MI NOVIO POKEY Y YO BAILAMOS HASTA CANSARNOS OPS FUE HOY JEJE PERDÓN SE ME OLVIDO COMO SEA ME ACUERDO CUANDO YO Y CHEESE NOS CONOCIMOS PELEAMOS POR QUIEN HACIA LA MEJOR FIESTA DE SU CUMPLE ANIVERSARIO PERO TODO SALIO MUY MAL PORQUE LA GRAN PIÑATA CALLO SOBRE ELLA Y LA APLASTO POR COMPLETO EN ESE MOMENTO FUE COMO OBTUVE MI LLAVE Y ASÍ LA OBTUVE CREO QUE ME SALÍ DEL TEMA LALAL MEJOR PASAMOS A LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA**

**-EHH... (RUIDOS DE GRILLOS) LOL-**

**-SI MEJOR LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA DICE:**

**-Rainbow: ¿Cuantos hijos vas a tener? -DIJO SHOOTING SONROJADA Y RIENDO A LA VES-**

**-Uno... Cuantos? mas -Decía rodando los ojos-**

**-si y estamos feliz por eso -Dijo soarin abrazando la -AWWW**

**-¡dame las cartas quiero leer una ! -dijo pinkie mientras leía la siguiente-**

**-Shooting: ¿Eres una alicorn, pegaso, terrestre o Unicornio? ¿como es tu poder? ¿Como es tu cutie mark? **

**-Oh! bueno si Soy un alicorn ¿No se me nota o que? -Dijo con cara de obvio, Mi poder es aparecer las estrellas y mi cutie mark obvio de estrellas, que clase de pregunta es esa? -Dijo enojada y cruzada de brazos**

**- La siguientes pregunta son de: ****flutterlight2521**

-**rainbow: cuando haras el snu snu con soarin?- **

**-¡QUEEE! -DIJERON LOS DOS CASI GRITANDO MIENTRAS TODOS SE REIAN-**

**-¡QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA! - DIJO RAINBOW MIENTRAS QUE SOARIN LO DESEABA**

**-SOARIN MIRO ALGO PERVERTIDO A RAINBOW-**

**-¡oH NI LO PIENSES PORQUE TE GANAS OTRA! -le susurro rainbow haciendo que se asustara -**

**-pinkie: dejaras de hacer preguntas perver?**

**-¡COMO YO NUNCA HAGO UNA PREGUNTA PERVERTIDAS! -Dijo PINK NEGANDOLO**

**-¡CLARO QUE SI! -Dijeron todos-**

**Soarin: dejaras tu mente perver con dashie?**

**-¿YO MENTE PERVERTIDA? CLARO CLARO.. -DIJO SONROJAN DOCE-**

**-¡CLARO SOARIN SI TU SIEMPRE DICES LO ARDIENTE QUE ES RAINBOW Y ESO. -DIJO CHEESE ASIENDO QUE RAINBOW SE QUEDARA FRÍA Y SONROJADA A LA VEZ, PERO LO MIRO CON UNA CARA MAL-**

**-twilight: cual libro es tu favorito?**

**-FÁCIL LOS DE STAR WIRL EL BARBUDO (CREO QUE SE ESCRIBÍA HACI)**

**-ESO ES TODO! -DIJO SHOOTIN MIENTRAS TODOS SE IBAN DE LA HABITACIÓN DEJANDO SOLO A SOARIN, MIENTRAS QUE RAINBOW NOTO QUE EL SE HABIA QUEDADO ASÍ QUE SE QUEDO DETRÁS DE EL-**

**-¡OYE SOARINDASH01 NO QUERÍA CONTESTARLA FRENTE A TODOS, SENTÍ EMOCIÓN, SATISFACCIÓN, FUE LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO Y MAS POR QUE LO HICE CON RAINBOW TIENE UN HERMOSO CUERPO AUNQUE NO LO CREAN - DIJO, PERO CUANDO SE VOLTEO RAINBOW ESTABA DETRÁS DE EL Y SE QUEDO MUY AVERGONZADO DE LO QUE DIJO-**

**-¿CUERPO EH? .DIJO RAINBOW MIENTRAS LO BESABA Y EL LO ACEPTO CON GUSTO-**


	23. De nuevo a PonyVille

**Hola, Pinkisita te quiero mucho siempre estas en mi corazón y cuenta con migo en todo FOREVER :')**

**_Miren, muchas personas sufren por los seres queridos que pierden créanme yo me sentí así, pero es mejor dejarlos ir porque sufrirán mas, ha beses llega el momento que nos preguntamos porque pasa esto porque el y yo no... _**  
><strong><em>Por que si creen en Dios, esto si lo entiende, el tiene un destino final para nosotros cuando llega nuestra hora de partil hay dos lados uno malo y uno bueno si fuiste bueno te iras con el si fuiste malo a bajo, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que nosotros debemos disfrutar la vida al máximo con nuestros amigos, familiares y mas, porque siempre hay un momento donde debemos partir y que mejor recordar ese tiempo con nuestro seres queridos antes de irnos o disfrutarlo antes de que el o ella, ellos, ellas, se vayan, ELLOS SIEMPRE ESTÁN EN NUESTROS CORAZONES NUNCA LO OLVIDAREMOS NI ELLOS A NOSOTROS, TAL VEZ ENTES EN SUEÑO PROFUNDO O DISFRUTANDO AYA ARRIBA VIENDO NUESTRAS AVENTURAS, ERRORES, CONSECUENCIAS, LOCURAS, CASTIGOS, RISAS, EMOCIONES, AMOR, Y MAS PERO LO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE NOS CUIDARAN, ALGUNOS PENSAMOS PORQUE NOS ABANDONAN,PERO NO NOS ABANDONAN ESTÁN AHÍ AUNQUE NO LOS PUEDAS VER, ESTÁN DE NUESTRO LADO CUIDANDO DE QUE NO NOS SUCEDA NADA, PORQUE NOS AMAN Y ESO ES LO QUE IMPORTA AMOR!<em>**

**_-For me ;3_**

**_-El amor siempre esta en nosotros, nunca olvides a esa persona que te cuida y que te ama, nunca te pongas mal porque se fue, porque el se pondrá mal, el solo quiere verte feliz vivir tu vida sin preocupaciones_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21 "Volviendo a PonyVille"<p>

-Nuevo día en el castillo oculto de Shooting, mientras que las mariposas servían el desayuno, Cada pareja junta, Rainbow estaba con Soarin, Rarity con Facny, Twilight con Flash, Fluttershy con Big macintosh, Applejack con Caramel y Spike solo con Shooting aunque la pasaron bien hablando sobre comics, ya tiene algo en comun-

-*SoarinDash*-

-Las mariposas habían servido el desayuno para ambos mientras que Soarin apenas despertaban Rainbow seguia aferrada a el y el a ella, al le dio algo de sonrojo pero no tenía que dale en realidad ya que Rainbow era su novia y prometida, le dio un beso en su nariz, como siempre hacía el.

-¿Que hora es? -Bostezo muy cansada Rainbow, mientras se estiraba y Soarin le abrazaba-

-Mmm de día -Dijo bromeando, mientras se levantaba de la cama, Rainbow hizo lo mismo-

-*Con todos*-

-Buenos días dormilones como durmieron? espero que bien... y que no hallan hecho travesuras -dijo en tono burlón Shooting, mientras que algunos se sonrojaban, otros reían o se avergonzaban-

-¡UUHH! YOO SE QUIEN HIZO TRAVESURAS! ¡SOARIN Y RAINBOW! -Dijo Cheese riendo junto a Pinkie pie-

-¡PINKIE Y CHEESE! -Gritaron los dos enojados y sonrojados-

-Bueeeno... jeje mejor jeje vamos a desayunar -dijo Flash casi muriendo ce de risa-

-¿Y están listos para volver? -Dijo Twilight-

-¡SI! -Todos-

-Es mejor partir a hora con los collares puesto quien sabe que podrida pasar si sombra los encuentra, ademas are un hechizo para que no pueda rastrear mi magia y con Twilight sera fácil-

-Mientras decían el hechizo- cada collar encendió un campo en forma de corazón que era para evitar contacto con el mal o el anti amor así que estaban seguros si cada pareja continuaba con su pareja-

-Oye shooting no que te podrías transformar también en otra pony? -

-Oh lo olvide clases de formas claro! -Dijo recordando cuando tenia 16 podía cambiar el color del pelo y ocultar sus alas por un tiempo-

-Okey aquí va.. -Dijo mientra su luz dorada del cuerno empezó a a cambiar a rosa claro, su piel seguía blanca, su cutie era la misma menos su cabello y sus alas que se hicieron invisibles pero aun las tenia, sus ojos eran rosas claros y su cabello era violeta con mechas rosas-

-WOOW! -Exclamaron todos con su nueva forma-

-Ven es fácil no te preocupes Twili lo aprenderás mas rápido que yo -Dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras Twilight le sonreía-

-Mejor vamos nos ya! -Dijo Flash mientras todos acordaban y se iban del castillo-

-*De vuelta en PonyVille*-

-La princesa Cadence y SHining armor estaban ahí esperando el regreso de las mane, junto a luna y celestia-

-al entrar al castillo estaban algo cansadas, Luna se emociono pero no distinguí a su hija ya que había cambiando, Celestia sonrio al verlas-

-¿Y como estuvo su misión? -Bien, Shooting nos dio los corazones, pero ella no, ella se quedara- Dijo Rainbow Dash-

-*luna suspiro* -Lo entiendo -Dijo mientras se iba para estar sola, Shooting observaba como su mama se ponía triste y se iba-

-¿y quien es ella? -Dijo Celestia mientras miraba a la unicornio (osea shooting)-

-Yo soy Shooting...-

-Celestia ya lo sabia, -Desde a hora te quedaras así nadíe sabra de tu forma y tu nombre sera Violet Flower, esto nadie ni Luna. Dijo celestia mientras todos asentían

**a hora a responder las preguntas! -Dijo Pinkie mientras el fondo cambio del castillo a una habitación con cámaras y sillas **

**-¿QUE? -Dijo celestia-**

**-Preguntas- Dijo Violet- osea shooting-**

**-¡la primera pregunta o el señor/ra de las preguntas es... ¡Soarindas!**

**su comentario o pregunta fuee...**

**_¿Twilight eres la mas poderosa de equestria hasta mas que celestia y luna y star swirl? te admiro twilight!_**

**_-_Emm mira, yo no se si lo soy.. pero represento el elemento de la magia, así que no se muy bien... y Gracias yo igual por ser mi admirador-**

**-¡TRANQUIII FLASH ECHAS HUMOS! -Dijo Soarin devolviendo le la broma haciendo que Twilight se sonrojara-**

**-Okey okey oke la sig pregunta es de... ¡Soarin2002!**

_**shooting-¿como te sentiste cuando descubriste que rey sombra era tu padre?no respondas si no quieres**_

**-Bueno, lo supe por mi misma, cuando yo era mas o menos de 16 y era la niñera de dash,**

**-Hahahaha tenias niñera! -Dijo Flash ríen doce pero noto que algunos se echaban para atrás, porque justo era que Rainbow le dio su merecido dejándolo noqueado-**

**-EJM! Bueno el me quiso conversen de que me uniera a el y conquistaríamos equestria pero yo no acepte y me enoje pero sentí que tenia corazón-**

_**pinkie-¿como guardas cosas en tu melena y seguro que no escapaste de un hospital para locos? (no me acuerdo el nombre del ese lugar)**_

**-PORQUE MI MELENA ES UN MISTERIO DUH! CLARO QUE NO ESCAPE NO SOY LOCA O SI? -Respondió Pinkie sacando una rebana de pizza de su cabello mientras se la comía y a los demás les causaba escalos fríos menos a cheese-**

_**rainbow y soarin-¿cuando empezaron a sentir sentimientos por el otro?**_

**-Emm Cuando... la conoci bien en la gala -Dijo sonrojado Soarin mientras miraba para otro lado...-**

**-Yo cuando te salve en las clasificatorias de los juegos de Equestria en el Hospital -Dijo Sonrojada-**

**-AWWWW -DIJERON TODOS**

_**hey soarin te admiro amigo suerte con tu futura familia**_

**-¡Hey Pues gracias la tendre! si vivo primero.. dijo viendo a dash mientras lo miraba mal-**

** -ESO FUE CON MOVEDOR A HORA LAS SIG PREGUNTAS QUE SON DE ¡UBTA! (ANONIMO)**

_**spike tendra una novia o lo abandonaras?**_

**-PFSS SI MI NOVIA ES SWEETIE BELLE! HABLE DE MAS BYE! .SE FUE CORRIENDO DE AHI-**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA TODOS REÍAN POR LO QUE DIJO MIENTRAS RARITY YA PENSABA COMO MOLESTAR A SU HERMANA, YA QUE SU HERMANA LA MOLESTABA CON FANCY PANTS-**

**Y LA ULTIMA ES DE THUNDERFLAHS, MEJOR CUÍDATE SOARIN PORQUE TE QUITARAN A TU RAINBOW! -DIJO PINKIE LEYENDO EN VOZ ALTA-**

_**YO TENGO PREGUNTAS Y RETOS.**_  
><em><strong>RETO CAMBIAR DE LUGAR POR UN DIA, RARITY SERA COMO RAINBOW RUDA Y DESARREGLADA Y RAINBOW SERA RARITY DIVINA Y HERMOSA, <strong>_  
><em><strong>ME GUSTARIA VER DE SEGURO A RAINBOW LE QUEDARÍA MEJOR EL PEINADO DE RARITY YA QUE SU CABELLO ES COMO UNA HERMOSA CASCADA DE ARCO IRIS Y sus hermosos ojos magenta como las hermosas piedras que brilla .. que lastima que este con ese pelotudo de soarin<strong>_

**¡WTF! DIJERON RARITY Y RAINBOW MIENTRAS SE MIRABAN PENSADO EN EL CABELLO DE LA OTRA, MIENTRAS QUE SOARIN POR OTRO LADO ESTABA ENOJADO NO QUERÍA QUE NADIE LE QUITARA A SU RAINBOW-**

**-¡JAAJJAAJJA! RAINBOW Y RARITY CAMBIAR ESAS DOS NO PODRÍAN NI HACE ESO NI POR 5 MINUTOS -DIJO APPLEJACK BURLAN DOCE**

**-¡TRATO ECHO! .DIJERON LAS DOS MIENTRAS SE IBAN A CAMBIAR DE LOOK-**

**ESE FUE EL CAP DE HOY JAJA ESPERO QUE DEJEN MAS PREGUNTAS ES DIVERTIDO RESPONDERLAS :V**


	24. Un nacimiento, Una verdad, 3 sorpresas

**La verdad ya me amiste con dafne, pero eso no es lo importante, mejor vamos con el cap que me aburro, Ah, Mi hija pegasister del corazon esta creciendo xD (Es un juego lo de mi hija, es que algunos son estúpidos)**

Capitulo 22 "un nacimiento, una verdad y 3 noticias impactantes"

-Algos meses pasaron en Equestria no hubo muchos rastros del Rey Sombra ni de Chrysalis, eso no era muy importante por ahora, mientras que las mane solucionaban sus problemas como algunos gritos de dolor de cierta pony multicolor-

-Muy bien Rainbow Dash falta muy poco para que des a luz a la bebe y estuve organizando todo para hacerte el mejor Baby Shower ¡del mundo! -Dijo Violet Flower marcando en una lista todo lo cumplido-

-¡Gracias! ¡ES BUENO SABER QUE UNA PONY SI SE PREOCUPA POR MI HIJA! -Grito como regaño para cierto pegaso-

-¡Yo si me preocupo por nuestra hija! -Dijo Soarin enojado y cruzado de brazos-

-¡PUES NI SE NOTA! -Grito con furia Rainbow

-¡Como que ni se nota! ¡SIEMPRE ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR TI Y POR ELLA! -Dijo igual de enojado Soarin-

-¡ehh vamos Dashie tenemos que seguir organizando- Dijo preocupada Violet porque sabia la actitud de Rainbow-

-¡MIENTES! -Dijo enojada Rainbow-

-¡Yo nunca miento! ademas si dices que no me preocupo por que me caso con tigo? -Dijo Soarin enojado-

-¡A PUES ENTONCES NO ME CASARE CON TIGO NI EN MI VIDA! -Dijo mientras se iba echando humos-

-¿Que es lo que hice? -Dijo Soarin desesperado mientras Violet le daba una mirada "-.-" -

-Idiota... -Dijo mientras se iba con Rainbow-

-¿Rainbow? -Dijo Entrando a la habitación, pero lo que vio fue a Rainbow con un inmenso dolor y gritando-

-¡DASHIE! ¿QUE TE PASA? -Pregunto desesperada-

-¡¿LA SIGUE ÑA?! -¿EHE? -DIJO VIOLET CONFUNDIDA-

-¡VOY A DAR LUZ! -Dijo sacudiéndola desesperada-

-¡VAMOS A UN HOSPITAL! -DIJO usando su magia y apareciendo en el hospital de ponyville-

-¡MI AMIGA VA A DAR LUZ! -Dijo Violet esperando-

-*5 minutos después*-

-Violet ha biso a todas todos habían llega mientras que Soarin estaba en cloudsdale en sus entrenamientos muy distraído se lamentaba mucho lo que hizo..-

-¡SOARIN! ¡SOARIN! ¡SOARIN! -Grito Flash interrumpiendo a Soarin quien sin querer se choco contra un arbol-

-¡SOARIN PRESTA ATENCION O NO ESTARÁS EN EL DEBÍ DE ESTA SEMANA- Grito la capitana muy furiosa siempre estaba des con centrado-

-¿Espera es esta semana? ¡Pero tienes que estar con rainbow! -Dijo Flash enojado-

-Lo see... ella esta enojada con migo... -dijo triste

-Oye hermano! vamos! tenemos que irnos- dijo Flash mientras empujaba a Soarin-

-¡NO EL SE QUEDA! TIENE QUE PRACTICAR! -Dijo enojada spitfire siempre faltaba y ya era tiempo de derbi-

-¡SOARIN DASH ESTA DANDO LUZ! ¡NO LE PUEDES HACER ESTO A TU HIJA! -Dijo enojad Flash-

-Tienes Razón Spit... No voy a competir, vamos Flash -Dijo mientras se iba a ponyville

-*en el hospital*-

-Solo los gritos de Rainbow-

-¡SOARIN ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA POR DEJARME EMBARAZADA SOLO TE IMPORTA TU ESTÚPIDO EQUIPO QUE NO SABE NI VOLAR CUANDO TE VEA TE ARRANCARE LAS ALAS Y TE LAS ARE TRAGAR BASTARDO MAL PARIDO! -Gritaba enojada Rainbow por el dolor varios doctores trataban de tranquilizar-

-Soarin escuchaba todos lo que decía rainbow y estaba muy asustado... - (Pobre yo rajo de ahí xD)-

-Tardaron mas o menos 4 Horas..., Lo que impresiono a todos dar un parto a un bebe tarda menos de dos horas-

-¿S-Señor Soarin? -Dijo una enfermera muy emocionada, -¡ya puede entrar!

-Soarin entro lenta mente algo nervioso y preocupado a ver a rainbow, quien sostenía un bebe de piel celeste como ella y cabello azul como soarin (todos pensaban que seria una niña xD) era un pegaso, tenia ojos magenta, era tan tierno-

-¿Dash? -Pregunto Soarin algo nervioso, pero en ves de felicidad la cara de rainbow cambio a negatividad, mientras algunas lagrimas caía de sus ojos-

-¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu entrenamiento...

-Vine a estar con tigo.. -Dijo Decepcionado-

-Claro cuando te necesito no estas eh? -Dijo algo triste

-No digas eso yo te quiero-

-¡Mientes! nunca te importe solo vienes por el bebe! -Dijo mientras largaba lagrimas-

-¡¿Como se te ocurre?! yo te pedí matrimonio porque te amo porque otra razón sabes que te amo y moriría por vos hasta deja ria mi equipo por mi familia -Dijo orgulloso por todo lo que aria-

-Yo también te amo... -Dijo sonriendo, mientras se daban un beso-

-*De nuevo en casa*-

-Mientras que Soarin ya tenia la tarde para pasar con su familia le dieron 1 año de vacaciones, para pasar todo el momento que necesitara con Rainbow y su nuevo hijo "Rapit blast"

-Mientras que Rainbow tubo que atender importantes reuniones por lo del rey sombra y Chrysalis, Soarin se quedo a cuidar a Rapit quien estaba muy feliz de haber salido-

-*Con las mane*-

-Luna estaba en un balcón llorando a cantaros-

-¿Puedo saber que te pasa? -Pregunto cortés mente Violet a luna-

-Extraño a mi hija -decía luna llorando-

-¿P-Porque? -Decía violet queriendo abrazarla y besadla-

-Porque debe odiarme yo la abandone cuando no pude cuidarla... -Dijo mirando al cielo, era de noche y muchas estrellas-

-¡YO TE AMO! NO PUEDO MAS TE AMO MAMA! -grito transformando se en lo que realidad era, una alicorn Shooting Star-

-¿HIJA! -Grito luna de felicidad mientras la abrazaba-

-Perdona me! -dijo luna dándole pequeños besos en la frente-

-¡TE PERDONO TE AMO MAMA -dijo Shootin mientras abrazaba a luna-

-*Con las mane a hora si*-

-¿Como anda tu hijo? -Pregunto Applejack con mucha interés-

-Bien, Soarin lo cuida -Dijo pensando si necesitaría ayuda-

-Pobre Soarin .. -Dijo Fluttershy mientras todos reían-

-Rarity, Twilight y Applejack se miraron y ya era la hora de que dijeran la verdad...-

-¡yo estoy embarazada! -gritaron las 3 dejando a Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rainbow sorprendidas-

-¡QUE! -Gritaron las 3 ponys-

-Algunas estaban decepcionadas por eso pero a la vez felices-

-Osea que? ¡mas bebes! -dijo emocionada pinkie mientras lanzaba serpentinas-

-¿Flash, Fancy y Caramel lo saben? -Pregunto curiosa Fluttershy-

-Twilight dijo que si , menos aplejack y Rarity-

- esperamos a que rainbow nos ayude y nos de consejos ya que ella es mama a hora.. -dijeron algo avergonzadas las 2 menos Twilight algo-

-Fácil con tu esposo o con el bebe? -Dijo mientras las demás reían-

-Bueno no se que decir ya que es un ángel, pensé que hablaban de consejos para esposos -Haciendo que las demás lloraran de risa-

**Y ese fue el cap de hoy, x3 tre embarazos mas o..**

**¿que ara shinigh cuando se entere de esto?**

**¿Y big macintosh?**

**¿Fancy?**

**¿Que pasara cuando Rainbow Strikes venga a conocer a su nieto? ¿Con soarin? u.U**

**HORA DE RESPONDER PREGUNTAS:**

**Preguntas de... (Comet Galaxy)**

**Para Pinkie ¿que pasaria si Cheese saliera con otra yegua?**

**Pinkie: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE CHEESE SALE CON OTRA! ¡LO VOY A CAGAR A PALO!**

**CHEESE: YO NO SALGO CON NADIE YO TE AMO A TI**

**Pinkie: Oki doki porque si no te cuelgo de tus cascos y te tiro al rio-**

**Cheese: *Trago en seco***

**Para Fluttershy TE ADMIRO**

**Fluttershy: Gracias *sonrojo***

**Flash sentry: ¡OHHHHHHH! TRANQUI BIG NO MATES AUN! **

**Big: eyup *enojado***

**Para Big Mac tengo una curiosidad ¿de casualidad te ha perseguido un toro ya que tu cuerpo es rojo y eso?**

**Big: Nop!**

**Applejack: ¡QUE! COMO QUE NO TE A PASADO COMO 500 VECES! **

**Big: bueno.. eyup! *avergonzado***

**Las siguentes preguntas son de... (Ximena) **

**Pinkie pie: Como fue que te enamoraste de chesse, osea cuando se conocieron tu lo odiabas xDDD.**

**Pinkie: Si lo odie pero vi que era todo un bombon y tenia que ser mio o mato a Equestria **

**Cheese: ahh pink te amo **

***BESO* :p**

**Las siguentes preguntas son de... (**annie print) Anónima

**Para flash: cuando le declararas tu amor a twili? :3**

**Flash: ya lo hice! -Dijo orgulloso**

**Para soarin: por que eres tan... IDIOTA con rainbow?**

**Soarin: ¡Yo no soy idiota! -Dijo enojado-**

**Rainbow le lanso una mirada que asusta-**

**Soarin: si soy muy idiota... -dijo con miedo**

**Para rarity: que harias si spike crece super rapido se vuelve adulto... Y te daria celos por que es muy guapo?loool**

**Rarity: emm bueno mira tesoro yo amo a Fancy no puedo amar a otro esa es mi decisión **

**Para twilight: que sentiste cuando conociste a ese pony especial osea flash?**

**Twilight: bueno se veia tan lindo con ese traje de capitan se veia guapo**

**Pinkie: ¡pero no era que te gustaba el chico de otro mundo que tocaba la guitarra y tenia una banda de rock que participo en la banda de la sirenas y ustedes le ganaron y salia con sunset pero despues terminaron... -dijo rapido twilight**

**Rarity: oh! si me acuerdo tenia una linda chaqueta de cuero... -se tapo la boca**

**Twilight: si lo se... ¡COMO SABES QUE TENIA UNA CHAQUETA DE CUERO! -Dijo curiosa**

**Rarity: instinto de moda? -dijo falsa mente-**

**Pinkie: Duh1! fuimos al otro mundo cuando Twilight no se dio cuenta**

**PINKAMENA DIANNE PIE! -GRITARON TODAS-**

**-¡QUEEE! -GRITO PINKIE**

**Twilight: ¨FUERON AL OTRO MUNDO Y NO ME DIJERON Y SUS DOBLES QUE PASO!**

**APPLEJACK: okey.. Rarity planto unas cosas a flash sobre ti... nosotras nos sorprendimos con nuestras otras yo Rainbow osea ella y su doble juraorn bfromas a toda la escuela en especial a la doble humana de trixie, yo ayude a mi yo a arrar campos y cosechar manzanas, rarity compro muchos sapatos con su otra ella.. pinkie hizo fiesta y fluttershy casi se muere al comer carne de animales...**

**Twilight: ah... ¡luego hablamos de eso!**

**Para big mac: alguna vez te persiguió un toro por ser rojo?**

**bIG: yA LO RESPONDÍ 500 veces me an perseguido**

**la siguiente pregunta es de Soarindash (anonima)**

**Pregunta para soarin y si se puede que use detector de mentiras soarin quien es más bonita rainbow o lightning dust?**

**Si mientes este detector de mentiras te electrocutara- dijo shooting **

**-Joo.. okey-dijo soarin**

**Soarin: respondiendo a tu pregunta obvio que rainbow helou esa la pony mas sexy que tiene un increible cuerpo! -dijo sin saber que rainbow estaba ahi-**

**Shooting: alguna vez tuviste sueños pervertidos con rainbow? -dijo mientras lo miraba picarona mente-**

**Soarin: Nunca! -mintió**

***DESCARGA***

**Soarin: ¡?ahh eso duele! ¡sii si tengo muchos porque la amoo y mato al que se le ha cerque mas de 10 cm-**


End file.
